Searching for the Truth
by Tt 45
Summary: Feeling used and alone by Hulk and Leader, the young Hulk Skaar ran away from them both. Now the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. must find Skaar before Leader does, but on the search, the Smashers will discover the truth about the Savage Hulk. Can Hulk be ready for the truth and the destruct ahead? Or will Leader have his weapon back?
1. Runaway

**A/N: Yes, who right for more mind blowing story from me? I enjoyed the Hulk and Agents of S.M.A.S.H. but this story it going to have everything that I won't said yet. This would happened after the** **Incredible Shrinking Hulks. So enjoy and remember that I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _"Skaar, you had a good thing with us!" A-Bomb shouted._

 _"We trusted you!" She-Hulk yelled._

 _"You traitor!" Red Hulk yelled._

 _"Thought you were one of us. Guess I was wrong." Hulk growled._

"Skaar!"

The young Hulk broken out of his thoughts and see the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. staring at him. Their stares were fall with distrusted, shame and betrayed. Something the young Hulk had never felt before. All he wanted was to know who he was, where he come from and if he had a family.

Feeling in rage and shame of himself, Skaar started walking away with a growl. All he wanted to learned the truth about his origins and this is where it get him?!

"Skaar," Hulk grabbed his shoulder to stop him have him look at him, "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer just glared at the Hulk and shaken his shoulder free from his hold. The Savage Hulk don't know why their team leader care if he a traitor now? The Hulk was just using him to get the Leader anyway so why does his care?! So being him, the young Hulk didn't want to hear anything he got to said and super jumped away from them.

"Skaar, come back!" Before he can leap after him, Red Hulk grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "What is it, Red? I got to go get him."

"Let's dog-boy go, Greenie," Red reasoned. "Let the kid know that we don't trust or care for traitor like him."

"Hulk as much as I hate to agree with Red sometime, I don't see no way I can trust him again." She Hulk agreed.

Hulk couldn't believe what his team, his own family was saying right now. Skaar made have betrayed them but at the end of the day he saved them from they most dangerous foe, the Leader. He glazed at his best friend to see if he agreed with Red and Jen or have his back like always.

A-Bomb sighed and didn't have that cheerful look on either, "Hulk, I trust you like a brother but Red and Jen are right, man. I don't trust Skaar anymore and we still don't even know why he was working with the Leader anyway."

 **Hulk:**

 **"Yeah, I never figure out why was Skaar working with the Leader but... the team wouldn't be trusting the kid anymore and now I don't know what to do as leader of this team."**

 **Hulk Gamma Base**

In the dark, trashy room of Skaar, the young Hulk was pacing back and front waiting for the caller to answer. He was waiting for the most dangerous foe the Leader to answer him to what happened there. Leader said he wouldn't harm them just lock them away but he lied to him and shoot him on the chest which still hurting for some reason. For the past months, the foe had come for information, plans to stop the Hulks, teach him a thing or two and even told little of Skaar's past to him. In some way, the young Hulk seen the Leader as his friend.

"You got the nerve to contact me, Skaar." The Leader growled.

"Sorry," Skaar looked down apologize.

"Days of planning and building that shrink ray was ruined because of you. And I'd like you to know why is that?"

"Skaar didn't want Hulks to be hurt! They-"

"They are what?" Leader asked. "If I know those Hulks, they would never trust you again and would have S.H.E.I.L.D. lock you away in a cage for the rest of your life. Or worse use you as a weapon to kill the Hulks."

Skaar backed away in fear when Leader said cage. He don't know why, but he hated and feared being lock up in a cage. The Leader told him that he was always in a cage in the past because of how strong, rebellious and dangerous he was. But being use as a weapon to kill Hulk would end him.

"If I were you, I get out of that Base before something happen to you, son." The Leader warmed in a concern way.

Son? None of the Hulks every called him son. Just dog-boy, dum-dum, man-child, Fido, shaggy, the barbarian boy, the Savage Hulk and now the traitor. But with the Leader saying that made him feel unease, worry, and confuse. Before he can said thanks or anything, a growl can be hear from behind him and grabbed his strap to make Skaar see it was Hulk and he looked angry. Very angry.

 **Few minutes ago**

Hulk entered the Base to look for Skaar and know the only place or two to search for the Gray Hulk- the Training room. The kid always like training by himself than with the other Hulks kind of like Hulk do all the time. Fearing that he might hurt his family with the monster inside of him. Skaar wasn't there so he went to the next best place to look- his room. As he was walked there he see the family pet, Devil the Red Dinosaur laying by the door looking worry for the young Hulk. Before Hulk can comfort the dinosaur, he see glowing green light coming out of door and noise coming from Skaar's room. So being the concern team leader he place his ear on the door and listen.

"Get out of the Base before something happen, son." The Leader said in the most concerning way ever.

Hulk paused in shook. Skaar, the Savage Hulk was the son of the most dangerous gamma foe? The same foe that was trying to destroy him, his family and the world more time than he can count?! The blood in his veins was boiling, his green skin started turn dark green, the rage was feeding the monster inside of him and any since of worrying left the Hulk when he entered the room with a growl.

"What are you doing talking to him?!" He shouted, grabbing the young Hulk by his strap making Skaar look at him.

Skaar had fear and pain written all over his face. He never seen the Hulk this angry before and... it's scaring him.

"Let's the boy go, you monster!" Leader growled.

Hulk turned his glare on the Leader and back handed Skaar out of his way. "Leader don't tell Hulk what to do!"

Skaar got up, grabbed his hurt head and rubbed the side of his face. Never before he felt so catch in the middle since today. He hated this fighting over him but who should he chose? The Leader know who he was, where he come from, if he had parents, a family still around, what the truth about his origin, but shot him on the chest. While the Hulk was caring, strong, protected over him, trying to make him see how Hulk see... and the closest thing he have to a dad since being here, but have punches him in the beginning and now. Both men have a hold now him and he didn't know who to chose so he just let the two argue over him.

"Skaar, if you need me you know where to call," Leader statement than looked at Hulk. "I'll be seeing you soon, monster."

Hulk growled, "Hulk be waiting, big brain."

The hologram of Leader disappeared leaving a still angry Hulk and a quiet Skaar there. Hulk growled than looked at the young Hulk. The monster wanted to snap the kid's neck but the weak Hulk kept trying to fight him. So the best way to hurt the kid and Hulk is by words. "Hulk mad at you. Why do that you useless Hulk? You disappointment me so most I should had let you stay in the Negative Zone."

Skaar looked down, hurt. The word useless and disappointment hurt just as much as the person that is saying it. Sure the Leader would said he was useless in the past and it motive him to do better. And the Negative Zone is the worse place anyone would stay in. Monsters like Annihilus and Blastaar would tried to beat him for funny. But Hulk saying it very hurtful and can feel something trying to come out of his eyes.

Hulk this time grabbed Skaar's neck to make the kid choke and looking at him face to face and growled, "Answer me! Why do that to me?!"

Skaar had enough of Hulk and everyone pushing him around now. He balled his fists and growled, "Let Skaar go! Skaar hate Hulk!"

If that was the magic word that broken the spell and bring the Hulk everyone know back but with hurt too. He let Skaar go and couldn't believe what he have done and the word Skaar have used. The word hate was like getting hit by a gamma blaster to the heart. He would never thought that Skaar would said something like that to him. He been fear and hate by human beings but someone like him? He would never want that to happened to any Hulks especially from his own...kind.

"Get out!" Skaar roared and for the first time since losing his memory cried.

Hulk stand flabbergasted seeing Skaar, the young Hulk had tears falling on the ground from his bruise cheek. He wanted to comfort and help Skaar for what that monster did and said to him. Instead of listening to his heart, he listened to his head and left the room but without glancing at the Savage Hulk one time. The tears was still falling, the saddest and pain was still written all over his face. This is something that Hulk would never seen before from this Hulk.

"Get out!" Skaar roared again with his sword in his hand this time. He made not be strong in Hulk's level but will give him a good fight like the first time they meet.

Hulk left the room and stand in the hallway in front of Skaar's room and still couldn't believe what just happened. He let the monster inside of him hurt a teammate feeling and was pushing him around. Some leader he was abusing a kid for making a bad choice or maybe because he was jealous. But either way he lose Skaar to a dumb decide.

 **Hulk:**

 **"I can't believe I did that to Skaar. Believing that he was the Leader's son was the dumbest thing I ever fall for than those hologram tricks. The kid may have rough edges, but I care for him like a- Can you turn the camera off?"**

The camera went off and Hulk gone to the training room to release some angry and wanted to be alone. After smashing 20 drones, Hulk finally left the training room for a water break when he hear a noise. He went to investigated and see it was Skaar and Devil, but why was Devil won't let go of Skaar's Ka-Boomerag?

"Devil, let go." Skaar whispered, but the dino won't let go and whining. He sighed sadly and rub Devil's head, "Skaar don't belong here, Devil boy."

"What are you talking about Skaar?" Hulk asked leaving out of his hiding place.

Skaar grunted and pull his Ka-Boomerang out of the dinosaur mouth. He refused to said anything to the leader of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. plus he got things to do anyway.

Hulk sighed as Skaar ignored him and walked away from him. "Skaar, what are you doing?" The kid didn't answer him again so Hulk grabbed his shoulder and turn him around. Looking at the Savage Hulk right in the eyes and asked again, "Skaar talk to me, what are you doing?"

Skaar growled as Hulk stare him down but either way he will carry out his plan and kept walking away. "Skaar leaving."

"Whoa, you can't leave, Skaar. This is where you belong with myself and the other."

"No, Skaar don't belong here with smashers. Skaar's traitor now."

"Skaar, it was a mistake and if you tell us why you did it we may tried to understand why."

He looked down and refuse to cried again in front of this man. Something in his past made him remember that if he ever cried he would been beaten for showing weakness. He sighed, "Skaar wants memories."

"Memories of what?"

He scoffed, "Of everything." He grunted as he did a strong upper cut knocking the wind out of Hulk and fall to his knees.

"Why are you doing this?!" Hulk shouted and trying to bring air back into his lungs and put lunch back down too.

"Goodbye." He finish the Strongest One There Is by a strong punch to the back of the neck making the last thing Hulk seen was the young Hulk still has the handprint on his face and neck in cries again.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Hulk wake up!"

"Wake-y up sleepyhead."

"Cruz are you alright?"

Hulk know those victors from anyway. He opened his eyes to see A-bomb, Red-Hulk, She-Hulk and Devil looking down on him.

"Whoa where I am?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"You're in the Infirmary, man." A-bomb replied and pet Devil's head, "If it wasn't for Devil you would still be on the couch knock off. Hey why were you on the couch anyway?"

"I was just- Oh no!" He rushed out of the room and hurry to Skaar's room. _Please be there. Please!_ Hulk begged. But when he bone rushed in the Skaar's room and find that Skaar, the Savage Hulk gone. "He's gone!"

"Of course he's gone, my green friend." The image of the Leader appeared in the room smirking.

"The Leader," Hulk growled. "I'm not your friend and what had you done with Skaar?"

He gasped and grabs his shirt as if his heart is in pain. "Me? You should be asking yourself that question, you mindless brute?"

"Hulk," Hulk turned around to see Rick, Red, Jen and Devil made it to the room. "Whoa what is the big headed freak doing in Skaar's room?"

Red growled, "Bet the kid was given Captain Forehead more information."

"Well no, just wanted to see that the Hulk and his Agents of S.M.A.S.H. let the world be in doom."

"What are you talking about?" She-Hulk asked.

Leader ignored her question, "Poor lonely Skaar alone out there without someone to guide him. Need someone like me to guide him and I gotcha thank you Hulks." The Leader's hologram smirked as every Hulks beside the Hulk confuse.

"Hulk, what is Leader talking about?" She asked her cousin/leader this time.

"Go on Hulk. Tell them that you let the monster out and hurt poor Skaar."

Hulk growled, "It was an accident, Leader! It was your fault!"

"My fault?" He asked with a laughter. "Was I so dumb to believe that Neanderthal was my child? I do envy the child for able to put the clap down on you and the red buffoon the first time. And that what all he good for being a weapon for my personal use."

Hulk growled and than an idea come through, "Hulks let tired to find him by his gamma signature." The Hulks left the room to the computer system gamma navigation.

"Searching is futile, monsters. My plan for world conquest and the destruction of you Hulk by your very own will come soon." The hologram Leader disappeared from the room with a smirk of sweet victory.

"He couldn't got that far just in the matter of minutes. We can still catch him," Hulk said.

Red laughed, "Don't worry, Greenie. Dog-boy is as dumb as a bag of nails, do you think the kid would be- What in Sam Hill!"

The control room was a clearly dangerous with flames and electron coming from different directions of the screen. The cause of the damages is in right in front of them the Ka-Boomerang, Skaar's weapon.

"The kid trashed the system!" Red's skin started to show it red glowing heat easy to let everyone know that he's mad.

"Ah, clever boy," Leader stated with a questionable glaze. "And I don't even tell him to do that. He getting smarter now but he will be mine again."

Hulk growled with the veins in his eyes showing, "Harm one hair on his head, Leader and you getting smash into peas soup."

"I would take that bet, monster. So until then happy hunting." The hologram Leader finally left the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. alone to start looking for they missing team member.

"So what now Hulk?" Rick asked and seeing Hulk pull the Kaboomerang and stare at it.

 **Hulk:**

 **"As much as I hate to say it but I made Skaar runaway. I hit him and didn't tired harder to control myself and now the Leader is after him because of my foolish. All I can do is just wait and hope Skaar will be alright out there. Hulk out."**


	2. Help From a Friend

**A-Bomb:**

 **"Hey Hulkies, yesterday were suppose to be a super awesome birthday party for me with the other at the golf court. Until a big headed freak ruin the day by shrinking us into small ants** **. Couldn't hold the fact that I know Skaar was the traitor working for the Leader I told Red and Jen. After we fought the Leader, Skaar turned us back to our normal size for some reason. But since Skaar left-"**

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"Hulk haven't been acting himself since Skaar ran away. The big guy had been in the Training Room or his room with Skaar's Kaboomage for three days now. I guess Hulk blaming himself for Skaar leaving us, but I still don't know why."**

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"I don't see why Greenie should care about dog-boy anyway. Sure the kid returned us back to our size and ran away, but he was working with Captain Forehead than trashed every system in the Base making me and Shulky fixing the damn blasted thing! But when I get my hands on that kid and Captain Forehead they would be seeing Red. A lot!"**

 **Hulk:**

 **(Sighed) "Every since Skaar left, I feel angry at myself for hurting and pushing him away just because I believed he was Leader's son. It's was beyond stupidest thing I believed from a villain and he's gone. I know I see him as family, but it like a void missing in my heart now when it come down to the kid."**

Hulk grunted as he finished the last five drones as he smashed them into pieces. After letting out his angry on something than a person like last time, he sat down and panted with his eyes close thinking about Skaar again. The 'what if' questions kept playing in his mind since Skaar been out there alone. The kid is strong enough to handler anyone, but with Leader on the search for him with tricks and will have anyone help him reach his goals. As much as he hate to admit this, but this is getting bad to worse. He opened his eyes and saw Skaar slashing drones left and right with great speed and rage. Hulk remembered this was a memory of the day he tried to understand Skaar. The kid show great promise in swordsmanship maybe can get a god he know a run for his money too, but let his temper get in the way. He can remember it like were yesterday.

 **~Video Footage~**

Skaar grunted as he slashed three drones in one swing but got shot by the other. He hold his chest and growled in pain and threaten. The drones was about to get ready to fire until-

"That's enough," Hulk ordered stopping them.

Skaar growled than pointed his sword at Hulk, "Why Hulk stopped?! Skaar can fight!"

"Not from here it didn't." Hulk said, pulling Skaar's sword away from his face. "You were being reckless and impatient."

"Skaar need no babysitter! Skaar not like A-Bomb or She-Hulk."

"Babysitting you?" Hulk crossed his arms and couldn't believe what Skaar said. He won't denied that he will be watching the kid when there are no mission right now. Buy seeing Skaar train since five in the morning getting messy and hurt at the same time got him worry. "You were getting hurt, Skaar and I was just looking out for you."

Skaar pouted and looked away, "Skaar must stay strong."

"Strong? I'm sure you're strong for your... Age?"

 **Hulk:**

 **"Oh great. I don't know Skaar's age, but I'm sure he's older than Rick that act like a child sometime. Maybe where he from you stop acting like a kid and rush you into adulthood. Plus with the Leader making it worse I won't like it if he have to 'stay strong'.** **Maybe he just need a positive role model."**

Hulk smiled, "You know what? You desired a break since you were working hard."

Skaar lowly his sword, but kept his guard up like what Leader taught him. He said never let your guard down or use your smarts when it the Hulk, he strong but is good for having allies. He seen it before during the Hulkbusters issue and that was his first mistake.

"No," he said than place his sword back into it holder. "Skaar must train."

But before the kid can walk away, Hulk grabbed Skaar's strap and started pulling him away. "You can come back training after you relax."

Skaar grunted as he was trying to break free, but it was no use. Hulk's hold was just to strong for him to counter since he was holding his strap. As much as he to admit this, he have to follow Hulk for now if he want to continue training. But for now, all he can do was mumble in defect as Hulk pull him away.

The smile on Hulk's face haven't left since dragging the kid out of the Training Room. If there is any Hulk that can get him a hand full it have to be Skaar. The kid was someone you have to watch all time or he will disappear and cause trouble. He always train in the morning, disappear or be on mission with him and the other Smashers, then at night he would be out like a light. But it is kind of in a way sad because Skaar was wasting his life like that. The kid is still young, but it wasn't healthy and it reminded of him. Wasting his life on the run, but that changed thank all of his friends, his family and now he have Skaar too.

The Hulks entered the living room/kitchen, Hulk sat on the couch and started reading the newspapers. "You can make yourself some breakfast since you didn't ate anything. Try having some cereal than come over here and relax."

Skaar titled his head and asked, "What's cereal?"

"Uh, you know, the food that A-bomb being eating."

"Oh! Skaar get it."

Hulk watched very carefully to see if Skaar will know how to make cereal. Since day one, every Hulk had seen Skaar only eat meat like a carnivore for every meal. Sometime Hulk wonder how the kid can eat uncooked meat like an animal. And he have a feeling that the Leader or because he was raised like that maybe cause it and it some how is making Hulk angrier.

Skaar groaned as he tried to remember what did cereal looked like. He had seen A-Bomb ate it before when he be finish with training so he got this. All he needed were a bowl, cereal, milk and just drink it. Easy as slashing things. After he made his cereal, he went to the floor near Hulk sat down and started drinking his cereal.

Hulk stared at the Savage Hulk for a good minute in disbelief. It was really hard to understand this kid sometime. On the battlefield, he's this tough, serious, wild and the third strongest Hulk in the smashers, but here he's more like a little kid that doesn't know or how to do anything. This scene just reminded of him in those time as a mindless brute until him and Banner started working together.

Skaar sighed as he finished his cereal. He was surprise that this cereal tasted so good and cold not like meat. He can feel Hulk gazing at him while he was enjoying his breakfast and wondering why. He wasn't must to look at and all he have was his skills. That's it. He stared at the empty bowl and just see himself. A monster that should be fear like what everyone said he is.

Hulk can feel something were wrong and looked at Skaar. The kid was staring at himself from the bowl. "Skaar are you-"

"Why Hulk save Skaar?"

Saving Skaar? Oh, he much was talking about the Hulkbusters issue that happen at Stark's. The Hulkbusters were fusing together taking everything that was metal including Skaar's sword with him too. But lucky for him, Hulk grabbed him by the leg saving him before he get slash to bit.

"I saved you because you're part of my family now, Skaar." Hulk place his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You know that, right?"

Skaar stared at the Hulk in shock. Never before have anyone welcome him in they family with just opened arms even if he nearly tried to killed Hulk. But as his family? No, Leader never said he have a family waiting for him. And now his head is hurt with all these talking about the things he never have. He gotten up and started walking away leaving a confuse Hulk behind.

"Skaar, where are you going?"

"Out," he replied with a growl, but than he stopped and turn to look at the Hulk. "Thanks." And like that the Savage Hulk left the a disappointment Hulk behind.

Hulk sighed in disappointment to the kid stubbornness. All he wanted to do was to have Skaar relax and maybe get to know him better. Guess that's plan is out the window, huh?

 **~End of Footage~**

On that day, Hulk know that Skaar trusted the Leader most than him and maybe have it rough. Hulk would sometime or like all the time feel jealous when Skaar listen and trust that villain. And that jealousy had cause the kid to run away from him and the other Hulks.

"Where did I go wrong?" Hulk asked himself.

"Yo, big guy!" Hulk looked up to see it was Rick, Jen and Red entering.

"Hey guys, is the system back online?"

Rick nodded, "That's one of the good news."

"One of the good news? Wait there bad news too?"

"Well," Jen make the 'it bad, bad new' face.

"His gamma signature isn't there?!"

Red shrugged his shoulders, "Yes and no, Greenie. Every gamma signature are maybe villains or unknown things that base of gamma all around the good old U.S.A. And even more bad news, that gamma gun that Leader used was an anti-gamma gun. So maybe that's why, you know."

The Hulks gasped when they found out anti-gamma was in it. Anti-gamma weapons would do the most damage on gamma people, hurting them like hell or even worse killing them depend now how long that person go without gamma in them. But in Skaar's case, being a whole alien boy that base off of gamma radiation would probably weakling or killing him.

Hulk was feeling beyond terrible now finding out the reason why Skaar's marks haven't healed. Skaar, the Savage Hulk, the kid, his... smasher will be dying if they don't find and help him.

"So what do we going to do now, Hulk?" A-Bomb asked nervously.

"I don't know, Rick," Hulk said. He stared at North American where there are more gamma signature from the South to the North eastern side. It were little gamma signatures, but what caught his attention was the state New York and than an idea come to him. "The Avengers! We need to go to New York." Hulk ran to the Jump Jet with smashers following too.

"Woah wait! Can you explain to me why are going to see heroes that think we're monster?"

"Because if there anyone that can help us, the Avengers can and will. Plus they own me favors anyway."

"But we don't need those goodly heroes helping us, Greenie," Red growled with his skin bighting red.

 **Red:** **"The thought of asking 'heroes' like Stark for help would be the day I'm not feared anymore."**

"The Avengers are the only chance we have to save Skaar," Hulk argued. "Just hope it an okay time to see them."

"What could the Avengers be doing at 12:05 in the afternoon?" A-Bomb asked.

Hulk chuckled, "You would be surprise what Tony would be doing now."

 **~Avengers Mansion~**

The Hulks made it to the Big Apple to the Avenger Mansion, the second home for Earth's Mightiest Heroes live. The Agents was wondering why not go to the Avengers Tower, but Hulk said they started living at the Mansion now. Once when they got there Hulk knocked on the door and started getting nervous to see the other team that he can see as family. It been 5 years since he last see the whole gang after Ultron revolution and Stark's wedding. Another happy moment he will never forget about being with the Avengers before he left.

The door opened and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. were surprise to see a little girl with black hair. The girl looked up at the four Hulks than let out a scearm and run for Hulk's leg hugging it, "Uncle Hulk, you finally here! Daddy uncle Hulk here with his team!"

The door opened some more to show Tony Stark aka Iron Man with huge grin. "I can see that Eliza."

 **Elizabeth 'Eliza' Stark**

Rick, Jen and Red jaw fallen to the floor with their eyes wide. "She your daughter?!"

 **Hulk: (chuckled) "** **Yeah, the ego Tony Stark is a dad. During the Ultron revolution, Tony and the soon to be wife Pepper was pregnant at the time when I was an Avenger. Banner even helped Pepper deliver Eliza when Avenger Tower was attack. It was amazing how big she gotten since five years."**

"Wow, someone must had been drinking all of milk."

Eliza nodded, "Yeah, I drink a lot of milk to make all 206 bones stronger."

"That's a lot of bones in ya," A-Bomb pointed out.

"Everyone has 206 bones expect babies that has 270 bones that are still developing and aging."

Red shook his head and scoffed, "Yep, that's a Stark for ya."

Eliza stick her tongue at him than turn her attention back to Hulk, "Uncle Hulk are you here to see my daddy?"

"Something like that because we need your daddy help."

Tony stand in and pick his daughter up, "We can talk about it inside while you, young lady have a date with nap time."

"Aw," she pouted than tired to go to Hulk. "But Uncle Hulk and his team just got here!"

"I know they got here, but the boss-mom said you must have your nap. And what is the rule?"

"Always listen to boss-mom. Sometime."

"That's my little helper. Now let me take you to bed and tell you a story, okay?" Eliza nodded and Tony kissed her forehead than started walking upstairs. Tony stopped at the top of the stairs to face the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., "You guys can wait in the living room if you want."

The Hulks went to the living room and were surprise to a photo stand of the Avengers winning battles, Tony's wedding, pictures of the Starks enjoying each other and the Avengers at their own wedding. The annoying Hawkeye with a blonde that much be a S.H.E.I.L.D agent, his old sparing buddy Thor marry his old classmate Dr. Jane Froster and no surprise the Captain had finally made the Spy marry him because of love. Even surprising that Hawkeye have a white haired son, Cap and Widow got a little red haired boy and Thor got a little Rapunzel! Even a picture of Sam, the Falcon graduation from Howard University, a top college for a know-it-all like him.

"Five years," the Hulks turned around to Tony walking in the living room. "I won't believe that I would be a marry man and dad at the same time. Time does be coming quick." He sat on the loveseat and sighed, "So what the problem, Hulk? You never come here anymore and I see you're missing a Hulk too, than that must be the reason why, huh?"

Hulk nodded hating the fact that he don't trust himself to see or be around Eliza or the other Avengers kids. If he can change back to Bruce Banner he would had see them on birthdays, holidays and special events too, but he can't if he lose control of himself. Hulk told Tony everything that had happened from Skaar working for the Leader to running and maybe dying out there. He can see the gear in Tony's brain was moving and it caught his attention.

Tony rubbed his forehead and groaned in frustration, "There something you guys need to see about Skaar." He pull out a hologram for the Hulks and started showing the desert of Vista Verde where Skaar was sitting on a rock waiting. "I was pointing through S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite one day and see that Fury were spying on him. Best guess, he know about the kid working for the madman, but the surprise is about to come right now."

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. started watching Skaar still waiting with this look of nervousness. And then the Leader out of the portal from the Negative Zone! So now they know where the little rat was hiding at.

"Ah hello there, Skaar," Leader greeted. Skaar greeted by waving at the villain than looked at the ground. "You have information that's useful about Hulk." Skaar shock his head and Leader groaned, "Then why I'm here if you got nothing-"

"I'm sorry, Leader," Skaar apology sound so different like a boyish or a childlike voice. It definitely was shocking to the Hulks hearing Skaar sound like a child.

"Whoa since when Skaar talked like that? He sound like a kid, dudes!" A-Bomb asked.

 **A-Bomb:** **"So this whole time Skaar was a little kid in a Hulk form? Mind(make a explosion noise) blow.**

 **Hulk: "I guess I should have see it coming when I keep calling Skaar kid. But how is that possible?"**

"S.H.I.E.L.D. caught this days after the Hulkbusters issue," Tony replied with his arms cross than looked at Hulks. "But you guys need to keep watching to understand the why in Skaar's case."

Leader gasped, "You're dehulking into your child form!" He rushed to Skaar right arm and pull out a needle. "The serum isn't as strong as Dr. Drenkov said it was."

"Drenkov?!" Both Hulk and Red Hulk said together in shock.

 **Hulk:** **"** **Igor Drenkov, a fruit cake scientist that Banner had to put in place back in my years as an Avengers. The man took all of the gamma, the life out of me and try to use it to become a 'hero'. And if those two madman are working together than it must be trouble."**

Leader injected the serum into the vein in Skaar's right arm and smirked. "But no matter once you get your strenght back we will be close to victory."

"Victory? You've more plans to beat the Hulks?"

"Of course and with your help, my friend, I can rule this planet just like Sakaar. And to prove that's you're the strongest one there is not a weakling."

"Good. Leader, do I've a family out there?"

"Why ask that when are close to beat Hulk and his Agents of S.M.A.S.H.?"

"Hulk welcome me in his family and I never or remember having a daddy before."

Leader smirked, "Excellent work, Skaar. You've already may Hulk trusted you and very soon you will beat him and those monsters with your skill and truth power. Remember your beliefs and don't let that monster get to you."

Skaar sighed in disappointment but nodded than watch Leader left. He looked at his hand and soon made a fist, "In every corner of this world...children screaming. Killers laughing. Blood seeping into the sand and stone. No more waiting. No more words." He growled and can feel his strength and voice coming back than punched a desert landform making it's shattered into pieces. "I am Skaar...killer of killers. And I will wipe this world clean."

The footage ended with the Hulks looking surprise and learned a lots of thing the Savage Hulk, Skaar. He's a kid inside of a Hulk form, he smarter than he appearance, being manipulate by that little rat called Leader, might have been abuse and maybe a dangerous and powerful gamma-ified being that Hulk, Red and She Hulk will have ever faced.

Hulk growled than glared at the billionaire, "You know about this and you never come to me, Tony!"

"If I did come to you showing this, Skaar and Leader will know big time and may destroy you all or worse." Tony said standing his ground against his teammate/friend/science bro. "Hulk, I've to steal this from S.H.I.E.L.D. before Fury find out, this kid would have been use as a weapon to kill you or them if you lose control. I trusted you and now you got to trust and let me help you guys."

 **Hulk:** **"Tony's right. I know I can trust not just him, but all my friends and family to help out to find Skaar and the truth. So until then Hulk out.**

* * *

 **A/N: I did good if I say so myself, but soon it will get more shocking than ever with a lot of everything. Very Soon.**


	3. Skaar's Beginning

**A-Bomb:**

 **"Hey Hulkies, we're still at Avengers Manor trying to find Skaar with the help of Iron Man and scary learned a little about the Savage Hulk we all thought we know. Skaar is really a kid in a Hulk form that's isn't dying, he smarter than we expected and oh yeah have no problem killing those that stand in his way of 'cleaning' this world. But for now we must find kid Skaar before the Leader does!"**

"So what the plan of finding the kid?" Red asked with his arms crossed.

Tony rubbed his goatee and think for a second with two opinions, "Will if we've a DNA sample of him than we will be in business."

"Skaar had been good for covering his track, Tony." Hulk stated knowing the kid always destroy any bowels, never would comb or cut his long hair and doesn't brush his teeth only sharping it. "The only DNA sample that we got is the teeth marks from his Ka-Boomerang." Hulk pull out the weapon from his hold.

"That's might not be much, but it worth a shot I will run this to the lab for some test." An Iron Man suit walked to Hulk taking the weapon to the lab. "While that's being done the second opinion will be having a friendly visit to Drenkov's place. He still at the same underground lab from what S.H.E.I.L.D. had said."

"Why would we be going there?" She-Hulk asked.

"Called it coincidence for once."

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidence, I.M." A-Bomb joked trying to light up the mood.

"It's never hurt to try new things."

 **Hulk:**

 **"You know it's serious when Tony started believing in coincidence now. I guess it became serious to him when kids are involve. But Skaar as a little kid? How is that possible a little kid like him can be a Hulk?"**

"Right, let's get a move on to Drenkov's, Hulks," Hulk ordered and was about to left with the Hulks when Tony stopped them with a smirk. "What is it, Tony?"

"I got a better ride for you guys outside."

Tony leaded the Hulks outside from the back with a huge smirk on his face now. "Hulks, want you guys to have a gift from me and my little tinker Eliza. Rocket-board!"

From the rooftop five colorful rocket boards circling around they inventor than stopped in front of Tony.

"No... Way! She's beautiful!" A-Bomb said running to the board to give it a test run.

"Got to agree with A-Bomb these look awesome, Tony." She-Hulk agreed jumping on her board and riding it with the Blue Hulk.

"Wait you and Eliza build these for us?" Hulk asked looking at his board.

Tony smirked and folded his arms, "Yeah, me and my little tinker build these. It's wasn't-"

"Anthony Edward Stark, you and Eliza build what?!" A voice from behind Tony and Hulk asked making the inventor face pale and cause Hulk to smile knowing who that was.

Hulk turn around to see an auburn haired woman with green eyes in a business suit and heels glaring at the man next to him. "Long time no see, Pepper."

 **Pepper Potts-Stark**

 **Hulk:**

 **(Chuckled) "If there is anyone that can be a boss and hold down Stark its has to be Pepper. That woman know how to run a business, keep Stark and the Avengers in line. Now, it seem Tony was to be sneaky and now got caught red handed. Cant wait to enjoy this one."**

"Hey Hulk," she greeted with a warn smile than turn her attention back to her husband her bossy stare. "I been gone for an hour and come home to find an old friend with his new team here and to learn that my Starks was inventing again. Care to tell me why, Tony?"

Tony moved closer to his angry wife and tried to charm her. "Have I ever told you that I found it sexy when you said my whole name like that and the rocket blades was just for fun. But this was for helping Hulk and his team. Even make a lot of money for our little Eliza, the Avengers and other heroes' future too."

Red crossed arms and groaned, "What? Now you're going to use to save your hive? You really are a piece of work."

"Trying to win here," he when behind her and started hugging her tight. "Think about every kid even teenagers around the world riding rocket board just like that kid from the movie Treasure Planet or even Back to the Future II."

"Those are good movie but, what about safety Tony?"

He lean closer to her neck to kiss it and whisper, "We can talk about that somewhere private with a bed. What do you say, Mrs. Stark?"

"I'll said I am going have to refuse on the meeting, Mr. Stark," she playfully slap him in the arm and move away him with a smile. "We've guests, cameras and a so smart daughter running around so that big meeting will have to wait."

 **Red Hulk:**

 **(Laughing) "Ha ha ha! And here I thought that Stark's old lady would be as wild as him! Now I can see who wearing the big boy pant in the Stark family."**

"Tony honey, can you go get our guests something to drink here?"

"Sure-sure," he walked to the door, but stopped and turn around with playfully grin. "You know that the Hulks are leaving soon and we can just ask them to drop her at Cap and Little Red's place. Right?"

Before anyone could blink, the wife of the Invincible Iron Man took off her heels quicker than lighting and throw one of them at his back. "If don't go get those drinks that meeting will be cancel to night, Tony."

"No! You never cancel a meeting before! Okay, I'll go and get the drinks." And like that Tony into the manor while everyone was just staring at the man in disbelief and amuse.

Hulk shook his head and smile, "Sometime I can't believe how you can handle him and a little girl version of him?"

"That's teen years when everything would be a handfull. I'm just trying to enjoy Eliza as a little person before she grow up," she said with saddest in her voice. "I'm sorry to hear what happen about Skaar. I am sure you guys will find him before any harm come to him."

"It's just... How did I go wrong, Pepper?" He asked rubbing the side of his head. "I tried to understand, talk to him, but nothing worked for him!"

"The kid just being stubbornness, Greenie," Red said jumped his board. "Not like you his parent anyway so there no point trying to understand him."

"Or do you see yourself as he's dad?" She asked causing the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to stop or fall off they new Rocket-board to stare at the red headed.

"W-What you mean Pepper? Skaar is part of my family." Hulk said started to feel nervous once when she crossed her arms and stared at him with a questionable stare. Her stare was worse just like Widow's glare.

"You're the only one seen to be worry about him the most, Hulk. Why?"

 **Hulk:**

 **(Sighed) "Okay, maybe it was truth and Pepper's right. Maybe I did wanted to be a father figure to Skaar and just didn't know how to say it. How I'm going to fix that when Skaar back in our team?"**

"You know what I do care for Skaar like a son. But how can I talk to him when he doesn't want to? He'd never want to listen to me after I've hurt him."

"From what I've learned in parenting classes that's boys tense to not talk about their feels in front of they father or father figure. Boys can be more stubborn about they feelings."

"Just like you," everyone turned to see the billionaire holding the drinks in a tray. Tony sighed than let out a smile and throw the tray away, "We really let this problem rid us, huh?"

"Tony there better be a reason for doing that," Pepper crossed arms and glared.

"There is, but first Hulk have you ever asked yourself how an alien like Skaar can have gamma radiation?"

"Left my mind since Skaar nearly give me a haircut." Hulk replied, having his gears a rolling too. When it come to aliens, the Fantastic Four and villains they would have cosmic radiation that given they power. Skaar have gamma not cosmic and it's a little wired.

"So?" A-Bomb asked. "The Fantastic Four are human last time I check."

"Yeah, but some lady have a story to tell you, Hulk. And have an unbelievable story about everything."

Hulk looked his Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to see if they are ready for this. Today had been weird from Skaar running away to learning he was a little in a Hulk form. What more can a man take from some lady now? They nodded and like that everyone when back into the mansion to see a young light skinned woman sitting on the couch with a cigarette. She wear a brown top and skirt with a lab coat now too.

She looked up to Hulks and Starks entering she exhaled the smoke with a smile. "I'd never had thought I'd see the Incredible Hulk as a calm giant now."

"Yeah and you are?" Hulk asked and can sense fear from her.

"Coleman," she said as she place her cigarette down. "But I fear that wouldn't matter anymore."

"Whoa, why? You're dying?" A-Bomb asked.

"No, but I fear my death will come soon by the hands of Drenkov's creative. First let me tell you the why before your questions come, Hulk." She reach to her bag and pull out an ipad with her hands shaking. "I was a native assistant scientist thinking I would make a different in the world with the help of Dr. Igor Drenkov. But was use to make clones of The Strongest One There Is. Here the truth about the Savage Hulk."

Everyone gasped with jaw falling to the flood. This was something you would never hear in your lifetime expect if you're a Mutant like Wolverine. But Skaar, the Savage Hulk was really the clone of the Incredible Hulk? The son of Hulk? It just gotten crazy right now. Everyone wanted to ask a lot of questions, but will have to wait for her to finish.

 **A-Bomb:**

 **"I can't believe this!"**

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"Damn."**

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"So this whole time Skaar was my little cousin? I'm starting to feel like a monster now."**

 **Hulk:**

 **"Skaar my... son? How I didn't even see the way he... Skaar."**

"Skaar or better know as Gamma-X was a cloning project if the Hulk or any gamma beings cross that line. Like what General Ross, the Red Hulk said when he created the Abomination, 'It take a monster to fight a monster.'"

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"You got to be kidding me! Drenkov used Hulk's good stuff to make Mini green, but have to told mine secrets? Damn big mouth!"**

 **~Video Footage six yrs. ago~**

 **Project Gamma X: 1 month**

In the dark underground lab of Igor Drenkov, him and a younger Coleman was staring at the pod where a human baby no more than a month old naked. The baby had a dark brown mop of hair and blue eyes like the sea. He wasn't cooing or crying like what normal babies should be doing, but he was just staring at them. Human Skaar or know as Gamma X looked like Bruce Banner with the eyes and nose.

"Congratulations on the cloning of the Hulk, but sir are we going to increase his growth for a better use?" Coleman asked.

"Oh, why would I do Dr. Coleman?" Drenkov asked with a smirk. "You're rushing a youngling with a powerful mind here."

"Sir, I am missing something here? The DNA Samples that can fused with the Hulk is the Shadow People of Planet Sakaar and these people are still a violence race. How would he be intelligent?"

"Truth, but you're forgetting he also have the DNA of one of the greatest mind in history Dr. Bruce Banner. And if we increase his age-"

"His brain will go beyond what a normal infant and child brain would. He will be smarter in his Hulk form." Coleman eyes widened in shock as she interrupt.

"We'll increase growth and age once he become a Hulk."

"As a baby?"

"Yes, as a baby. Goodnight Coleman."

Once when Drenkov left, Gamma X turned his stares at the female scientist as if he was studying her. And Coleman found it creepy and left the room for the night as well.

 **Project X: 1 yrs later**

"What do you mean we will sent him away, sir?" Coleman asked.

After a year passed, Coleman had connected with Gamma X and teach him everything. From teaching him how to walk, talk, knowing things like colors and items too. Gamma X even call Coleman 'Doc Cole.' It have seem that Bruce Banner's intelligent flow through Gamma X's brain as well.

"It time for Gamma X to leave the nest and become a man or a Hulk." The mad scientist said as he place the baby in the center of a target. "The Shadow People are gray skinned people, but the Hulk is green? Plus increasing his growth and age will do us well."

"But if we blast him with gamma and growth it will kill him!"

"You've a lot to learn about the Banner!" Drenkov laughed madly at her than when upstairs to start the blaster of gamma ray and growth. "If Gamma X is like anything of the Hulk, puny gamma ray won't kill him and I can always make more."

He push the button causing gamma ray energy and the growth serum as well making the baby scream in pain. The Hulks glared at the mad scientist while Tony was hiding Pepper from the scene of this horror. He know of her fears what would happen if a villain have they little tinker and use her as a work to break Iron Man or any Avengers. Gamma X screamed louder with his body growing and turning gray with his eyes glowing blue. His screams change into a yells and growls from there he broken out of his little prison and let out his mighty roar- like Skaar's. Gamma X or a younger Skaar looked different his hair was short and black like Hulk's, but a little piece of hair was near his nose. But the transformation didn't last because Skaar stink back into a baby, but his skin was still grey, hair still black and now his eyes is too.

Drenkov smiled grew twice as large. "Incredible! His Hulk's form is even better and powerful than I can imagine! I've created a powerful life force that will crush those that stand against him. I've become a God now."

"But still could have die, sir!" She said as she was holding the unconscious baby.

"And yet he still alive, Coleman! Now sent Gamma X to Planet Sakaar to ready his training and survival test."

"That planet is killing one another with a blood lust tyranny leading. Gamma X will be bought there for child slavery, a gladiator or worse. Why are you sending him there?"

"One- because it would be stupid to have him stay here to train with those good for nothing S.H.I.E.L.D. watching everyone. And two- I want my Hulk to lack everything that make him human."

 **~Video Footage Ended~**

Coleman put her ipad back in her bag and sighed, "After I send Skaar to that god forsaken planet I had to leave because Drenkov has make more clones and... just only two made it."

No one said a word and all you can hear was Pepper sobbing on her husband's chest and growling from the Hulk. That's bastard! How dare that fruit cake use his DNA to more 'children' slay life like some executioner?!

"Hulks, let's go and get that monster!" Hulk order while walking to the door.

"Woah Hulk," Tony and the Agents ran in front of him. "No, you need to calm down and thinking this through, buddy."

"How can I think this through when that monster were using my DNA to make my children into monsters!"

But before anyone can say a word, a child laugher can be hear from the door. Tony open the door and it show a little girl with two drones that were Drenkov's by her side. The little girl looked a little over four or five years old with brown hair.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Mr. Hulk," She said with a smile. "I'm a hero saving the world from evil. Oh and the good Doctor Drenkov would like to see you Hulks and Doctor Coleman as well."

Coleman gasped than let out this scream like bloody murder once she saw the girl. "Sss... Savage She-Hulk!"

 **Savage She-Hulk**

 **The Daughter of Hulk**

"It's good to see you too, Dr. Coleman. But Dr. Drenkov said if you and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. don't come with me I can hurt person and places." Her smile turn into an evil grin and asked, "So what will it be?"

 **Hulk:**

 **"This mission to find Skaar had become a painful eye opener learning that he was my son this whole time. Now my daughter is threating us thinking she doing good for world... Like Skaar. Gotten fix that before it go out of hands. Hulk out."**


	4. The Truth Savage

**A-Bomb:**

 **"Hey Hulkies, if you haven't been seeing our show we saw the 'creation' of Skaar, the now clone or son of Hulk. Thanks from Doctor Coleman, an old assistant of Drenkov, an old enemy from the big guy past. And now this little girl that's the daughter of Hulk or better called the Savage She-Hulk is here to take us to the monster. There say when you learn about someone past, it will be the painful truth that awakens those who would want to know. I just hope we're ready to face the music."**

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Coleman was in the Jump Jet while the little girl that was called Savage She-Hulk were riding in the hand of Drenkov's drone. The Hulks can see the fear in Coleman's eyes once she saw her and the drones. Was she really afraid of this little girl?

Jen walked to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. It's going to be okay, Coleman."

She shook her head, "No. It isn't going to be okay, She-Hulk. Like Skaar, her mindset can go beyond what normal children should have and more of a combat killer anyway."

"Since we're waiting," Red place the ship in drive and turn his seat to face the young scientist. "We need to have a better understanding about Greenie's brat before a fight does break up."

"Brat?" Hulk growled. He was about to slam Red to the ground when Jen step in. He felt just as worse about this whole

"Guys not now!" She pleased trying to stop the two strongest members of they family. "We need a cool head if are going to help them. OK?"

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"Hey, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but we're at war against men that will use children against you. I've seen men dead from children in the battle. And Greenie better gets his head in the game or worse one of his kids will kill him."**

"Savage She-Hulk is the half-sister of Skaar, but with the Femizon race in her blood. The Femizon, an amazon-like warrior that enslave and go to war against the males on the planet of Utopia."

"Really?" The Agents asked at the same time can't imagine females ruling males is something you see a movie.

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"Sure, slavery Is bad and all, but having men doing everything you want to sound like a day at the salon."**

"Those monster exposed to violence and death to Skaar and Savage She-Hulk at a young age they find it normal to them. And thanks to they Hulks form, they can give those who wrong them and others justice."

Coleman told the tell of Savage She-Hulk's story as the tell of an intelligent, misunderstood little girl that was alone, bully, and called Freakshow all her life. Until she dies and became a green-skinned teenager 6'6 ft She-Hulk with red hair that the male and female feared her when they first saw her. The name Savage She-Hulk came from the natives fearing that they had the Hulk on they planet, but seen it was a female in the wild earned the name 'Savage She-Hulk'. Once when she saw deaths and slavery happening, she started fighting with the males against the Femizon and their leader Superia. Pretty soon she became the leader of the planet where both men and female live together as equals.

Skaar's hellish story from infant age to the day he becomes a Hulk again was a story of having to grow up and fought for revenge and freedom. He too was a child that gotten bully and chase around by adults and called 'Little Monster' by them. But lucky for him, the children was the only friends he had until a monster knows as Axeman and his group order by the Red King to kill the children of the villagers that was rebelling against him. Once when he saw his friends and other children getting killed in front of him then soon he dies as well in the desert sand. But bought back to life and became a Hulk again then was forced into entertainment as a gladiator fighting for his life with those that were called Warbound, a group of slaves/rebels that became his mentors and new friends. Pretty soon after winning each of his matches the people started calling him Sakaarson or Skaar, a foretold savior. He has given the people hope and reasons to be against the Red King. The final battle against the Red King, Axeman, and his soldiers was deadly but Skaar won and became the King of Sakaar. Only the four members of the Warbound know the truth of Skaar's identity.

"Wow, your kids became scary and killer leaders, dude," A-Bomb stated in fear.

 **Hulk:**

 **"I guess it pretty incredible and a little proud of both of my... kids for saving the native of the planet. But they still couldn't be having this whole responsibly as a child. They could have a life other children live not this life."**

"Are there any way to stop them without hurting them?" Hulk asked already having a safer one plan in mind- the Obedience Gamma Collar. That damn thing that Marsh and the order from the President of the Untied States used on him to suppress/stole his gamma energy when he was an Avenger. He had to use it on Red when he was overloading by gamma energy and had to absorb all of it. But two things was worrying him- One, the limits of her and Skaar power have in them. And two, will it hurt them since they were born off of gamma energy. All he had to do is put his trust in Tony for this one.

Coleman scoffed, "No. When Leader used the anti-gamma blaster on Skaar, it slowly takes his abilities and making him back into his human or child side that which he and his sister hate being in."

"Whoa, they hate being human? I mean being a little kid again?" Jen asked.

"From what I've seen with them training like mad dogs it has seen so. But still turn back into they truth self at night."

The Agents had this questionable look on they face. Why were Skaar and Savage She-Hulk hate being a child? Hulk had a feeling it was because of having a hellish childhood and now in a new body will want no part of they past anymore. But one thing he now knows if maybe Skaar had transformed into a little kid during his time on the Base.

"We had reached our destination," the computer of the Jump Jet said. Breaking they attention to an empty building where the cause lived. Drenkov and the daughter of Hulk will be the problem and may know where Skaar might be hiding.

The Hulks and Coleman exit the jet to see the little girl and drones waiting. Every time when Hulk looked at her, he can see himself in her like when he see Skaar as well. Stubborn, headstrong, can't control themselves, and won't listening like back in those days. Maybe if he gets to know about her he can save her if anything does happen.

"So this is the creeps secret lab?" A-Bomb asked.

"No, silly it underground," Savage She-Hulk said rolling her eyes. "Only an idiot would have they labs out in the open."

"Whoa, who are you calling an idiot?"

Hulk grabbed his best friend's shoulder to stop him. "No, Rick you've to stop or she will use your angry against you."

Savage She-Hulk smirked, "Wow, are you was able to see through my plan, Mr. Hulk. No wonder you're the leader of Agents of S.M.A.S.H."

"Yeah, thanks. You can see how you and your brother, Skaar show great leadership from me, huh?"

Savage She-Hulk looked surprised but turn her looks on the young doctor for telling her business. Then turn back to Hulk and his team with her glare, "I'm nothing like you, Mr. Hulk. So keep moving and don't talk to me."

Savage She-Hulk opened a secret tunnel and started walking down with the drones leading the way. Coleman looked at Hulk with a 'what the hell was you thinking' look.

 **Hulk:**

 **"Yes, I know pushing her buttons is wrong, but if I'm going to save and understand her it needs to be through her. Not from Coleman anymore. Savage- I need to give her name now."**

Hulk stared at Savage She-Hulk as she tried to keep up with robots, but keep falling behind and starts growling in frustration. "Damn this weak human body. How does Dr. Drenkov think I can keep up with anyone in tiny legs?"

"Hey," Hulk walked to her getting her attention. "You can get on my shoulder to catch up with us." She growls to scare him away, but Hulk stood his ground with his arms cross. "Well?"

"Whatever," she climbed on his left arm then sit on his left shoulder.

Hulk couldn't help but smile to the light weight on his shoulder. She felt as light as a new baby for a four or five years old.

"Hey, you got a name?" She didn't pay any attention to him causing Hulk to have an idea come. "How about this, I ask you a question then you can ask me a question."

She growls but answers, "Savage She-Hulk. How long have you been the Hulk?"

"Uh, 10 years I think. How about I can give you a name?"

"So that your family can treat me like a dog too!" She jumped off of his shoulder and glare at the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. in hatred with glowing green eyes, "Why to give me a name when you didn't give Skaar a name?"

"Yes Hulk, why didn't you given Skaar a name?" A Russia voice asked in the shadow making the hair of Hulk, Red, and Coleman to stand up. And out of the shadow, Igor Drenkov appeared with an insane smile out. "It has been a long time, Bruce."

Hulk growled, "You've no right to call me by my name, creep."

"I've no right? When I just helped the Banner name, the Incredible Hulk legacy to continue on, and the making of me becoming a God! And speaking of legacy, ready Savage She-Hulk?"

Savage She-Hulk only nodded without taking her glare off of the Hulks as Drenkov shot her with a gamma ray on her back. She groaned in pain but smile as she felt her power and truth better self to come back. Her whole body was turning green, her high was going into the 6 feet, and then her hair was becoming as red as Red Hulk's skin.

Drenkov laughed like an insane man, "Hulks, I want you all to meet the truth Savage She-Hulk!"

 **Savage She-Hulk**

 **(For Real)**

Savage She-Hulk groaned as she was cracking her muscles and smirked at them, "It's good to be back."

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. eyes were wide with surprise and shock that Savage She-Hulk looks were right on the mark. But instead of shock Hulk was feeling beyond angry to see his daughter like being a Hulk instead of a little kid.

 **A-Bomb:**

 **"Okay, I guess it's pretty cool seeing my best friend's daughter transforming into a smoking hot- I mean a cutie pie, people! Man, I'm starting to sound like a creep now."**

"How can you like being a Hulk instead of a child?" Hulk asked having to know why.

"Because being that 'child' have no place in the world of violence! But as the Savage She-Hulk, I can make a different by slaying evil and lead the people to greatest like my brother did on planet Sakaar."

"But couldn't that little girl be enjoying life and being happy?"

"Wait, happiest, enjoying life? I don't know how to..." Savage She-Hulk's voice changed into the little girl minutes ago. She shocked her head and smile a little, "Hey you forgot to answer my question, Mr. Hulk."

Everyone looked stunned to hear her talking like the little girl she really was. But how was that possible? Skaar talked like his truth boy self when he was losing his gamma power. Could it be something more since these are Bruce/Hulk's children that there are facing now? And why does she still wanted to know his answer?

"My dear, are you alright?" Drenkov asked nervously. "I thought you were going to terminate the Agents of S.M.A.S.H."

"Be quiet! I'll terminate them when they become a threaten, Doctor Drenkov!" Savage She-Hulk growled causing Drenkov to back away little. She turns her glance back at the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and smiled, "Agents, from what I've seen from those videos and through brother is that you all are heroes and that it the very beings that you are protecting are fools. But what I'm saying is help me rule this planet."

"Are you seriously, cutie?" A-Bomb asked.

"Don't call me that, but I'm seriously about my plans. Skaar would've killed you all if he believes you're monsters, but he and now I can see that there are goodies in you all. Even if you let your guard down believing that someone is as dumb as a bag of nails. Can't you all imagine it ruling this Earth, these humans like a...family? Putting those that wrong you in they place."

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"Wow, now I'm started to feel bad for letting my guard down on the kid. Playing dumb to see if we were a threat on his mission. Ha Skaar and Savage She-Hulk would've made great soldiers even if they got Banner's blood running in them."**

"Like a family?" Hulk scoffed with a sad smile. "You're still that little girl on the inside."

"What are you talking about?" Her whole demeanor changes with a confuse glance.

"You wanted to know what it like in a family, don't you? You and Skaar only came to Earth to search for the truth of who and where you come from. I'm right, isn't I?"

Savage She-Hulk's confusion glance slowly when down as she was started laughing hard. Everyone looked surprised to her outburst and wondering why in they head. But one thing that they have learned is that she laugh like her father's.

She calmed down then cover her left eye as she smiled at him, "Now, I can why brother was having some problem killing you. You try so hard to help people in any way you can. Which isn't why I'm surprised about you, Hulk. Now leave."

"What!?" Drenkov shouted. "You were supposed to destroy the Hulk and his Agents of S.M.A.S.H. my creation."

"Wrong! I only came to this planet to learn about the truth not to be your puppet." She moved closer to him with an evil smile. "But you know I should thank and hate you for everything you have done."

The uh-oh was on everyone mind from how she looking at him. Savage She-Hulk want the evil doctor for blood by all mean and now the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have to stand in and save the man life.

"How dare you threaten my life! I help bring you and your barbarian brother into this universe! You brats own me!"

Hulk step in front of her and growled, "Hey! Don't speak about them like, Drenkov."

"I need no help against an enemy, Mr. Hulk!" She laughed then started to asks, "Why protected the man that wanted to use your...children to end you and the world? Why?! Do I and Skaar mean so less to you?"

"What no, of course, you and Skaar mean more to me. But I'm a hero and hero gotten protect all life good and bad."

She sighed sadly but nodded, "I understand. So I guess I'll have to put a stopped to you too now, daddy."

"Serious?" A-Bomb couldn't help it but lose his temper. "This man is trying to connect with you and you're being stubborn? Why?"

"Because our ideas for the people of Earth will not work if you're willing to put an end to threats. And if you're not with me then you're my enemy. So Agents if want to live, please leave and don't come back."

A-Bomb got in his fighting stand in front of Hulk and grunted, "I don't think so cute-" He couldn't finish his sentence when the daughter of Hulk grabbed his neck raising him from the floor to the ceiling smirking.

"Don't think you're going to get to do that again. Cute means nothing to me. I've had cute for dinner more times than I can remember." She released his neck then give him a powerful spinning heel kick across the room.

"Rick/Jones!" The older agents shouted but were in shock to the daughter of the Hulk's speed and combat skill. She was fast just like A-Bomb and Skaar, but maybe even faster than both of them.

Red pull out his guns and smirked at her, "Hey Doc, what else you haven't told us?"

"What do you mean? I told you everything I know about the Savage She-Hulk!" Coleman yelled.

"Then tell me why isn't this Hulk ever get mad?!"

 **Red-Hulk:**

 **"I've been chasing big green monster ever since it started and I never seem a calm Hulk before. Which mean something bad in our case now that we're during with a Hulk with brains."**

The mad scientist scoffed, "I see you've to figure why Savage She-Hulk doesn't get angry, General Ross."

"What?" Jen and Hulk asked as they were putting on they weapons.

"I've seen Greenie get stronger when he angry, but this green little princess isn't showing angry only show joy!"

"That's truth, Agents. I never am angry or rage." Savage She-Hulk smiled evilly and asked, "But how will the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. defeat the Savage She-Hulk now?"

 **Hulk:**

 **"I guess sometimes you'll have to fight your own children to make them listen to you. But I hope I can get through her before it to late. Hulk out."**


	5. Let It Go

**A-Bomb: (Holding an ice packet on the right side of his face.)**

 **"Hey Hulkies, it's care of hurt talking right now when the daughter/clone of your best friend kick the teeth off of you. Man, Hulk could let her play soccer with kicking skills like that. So I'll let Jenny tell you the story."**

 **(He soon passed out on the chair to sleep off the pain on his face.)**

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"My now new little cousin, Savage She-Hulk just lead us to Drenkov's lab where she becomes her Hulk form and kicked Rick's lights out. She show a lot of joy when she inflicted pain on him like a-"**

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"Sadist! A truth monster that enjoys causing pain is what Greenie's little princess. If Savage She-Hulk's strength is like Greenie's back in those days then we'll need the calvary for this one."**

Savage She-Hulk smirked evilly at the Hulks, "What's wrong, Agents of S.M.A.S.H.? I hope I didn't put a lot of fear in you guys."

"Like Hell, I ain't afraid of you, little girl!" Red Hulk roared as he pulls out his guns.

"No, Red you need to stop!" Hulk grabbed Red's shoulder to stop him. This girl- his daughter is someone you must never, ever let your guard down. He's daughter isn't all about brute force, she also has one of the greatest minds on Earth. "We need to come up with a plan to stop her."

"Didn't you saw what happen with Rick?!" She-Hulk shouted as she powering up her Gamma Gauntlets. "Brute force is what of a plan we'll need to stop this one."

"Then we take her on one by one," Red happy agreed as cocked his gun.

"No, I'll handle Savage She-Hulk. She-Hulk, go take care of A-Bomb. Red, guard the doctors." Hulk finally speak out with growls. "Savage She-Hulk is my daughter and she needs me now than ever."

She-Hulk and Red Hulk just looked at each but did what their leader order. Hulk looked very serious as he stared at his innocent daughter's smile.

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"Never seen cuz this serious before since finding out that Skaar was really his son this whole time. I guess something snapped into him now."**

 **Hulk:**

 **"Guess it has to be this fact of being a dad." He chuckled a little as he places his hand onto his face in a sad way. "Never though in my wildness dreams, that I'd have a daughter and a son** **due to what I am."**

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"One father to another, I can understand why Greenie needs to do this: to save his own daughter from** **all of this.** **Not trying to be caring or nothing!"**

Savage She-Hulk smiled like the innocent child she was, "Good orders, the divided and conquer to defeat me. But that plan of yours isn't going to help against a monster like me."

Doctor Coleman's face started to turn pale while Drenkov's face shows a smirk. "Savage She-Hulk's special ability."

That's little statement cause the Agents to put they guard up for real this time. Coleman had informed them about this Gamma Sight that his daughter used aginst her enemies.

 **~Flashback Movement~**

"Hulks, there something else I needed to inform you about Savage She-Hulk," Coleman said caught they attention.

"What more to learn about her, Doc?" A-Bomb asked.

"Her special ability- Gamma Sight."

"Gamma Sight?" She-Hulk repeated.

"It's Savage She-Hulk's ace-in-hole. It gives her the sights to see her enemies' weakness with just one look."

"No way!" Red shouted in disbelief. "There no way a gamma person can have that type of ability like that."

"Will even if you don't believe me about her ability, Savage She-Hulk's Gamma Sight is what make her an indestructible gamma being of the new age."

"Yeah, a monster that you and the wacko wanted to create," Red snarled. "Playing God and letting children be a monster to serve your own goals. At less, I used a man that was willing to become a monster."

"Why are you're still picking on me about all this? I'm sorry about all that happened to them I mean it! I was just a naive scientist that wanted to help bring down a monster by using a monster with his DNA code."

"Stop with the monster card, Coleman," Hulk growled with his arms cross. "They see being a monster okay thanks to their lifestyle." Hulk have this feeling of deja vu of his childhood being raised by his monster of a dad and so innocent mom. Were these children becoming a reflection of his hellish life story now? It started to feel like that now more than ever.

"How are we going to stop her when she becomes a Hulk?" She-Hulk asked trying to lighten up the mood here.

"Will with one look she would know anyone weakness that all I can see."

A-Bomb stand up with a smile, "All we need to blind her and then take her down! Simple easy plan, dudes!"

"Don't underestimate the Savage She-Hulk, Agents. She isn't the Queen of Planet Utopia for a reason. I don't even want to know what the other child ability is."

"Skaar have an ability too?" The now concern father asked in worry.

"Yeah, that I nor Doctor Drenkov know about it, Hulk."

 **Hulk:**

 **(Groaned) "Not only my daughter have this to see the weakness of her opponent, but now Skaar has an ability that no one now. How can this get any worse?"**

 **~Flashback Moment End~**

"How about we make this more interest, dad?" Savage She-Hulk asked in this playful tone.

"Like what?" Hulk asked, but hated the word 'dad' since it reminded him of his monster dad. It'd never be 'daddy' or 'papa' not even 'father' with that man during his childhood and now his own daughter calling him that word. This is now starting to look like a family drama here.

"If you win, I'll let my friend Boudicca give you all the videos of Skaar and show you all where he is staying."

 _'So she brought a friend here from Utopia, but where is he?'_ Hulk thought. If this Boudicca had the secrets of Skaar whereabouts than he will have to win. "What if you win, kid?" Hulk come to the idea of calling kid instead of Savage She-Hulk so that he can quickly work on giving her a real name. "You won't telling me where Skaar is then ruled Earth together?"

"Truth, if I can turn him back into the Savage Hulk and hope his keeper doesn't mind."

That statement made everyone froze hearing that someone already had the kid. The worry on Hulk's face was showing and looked like he was going to have a heart attack. The thought of finally knowing where his son had been for these past weeks would be a weight lifted off his shoulder. But now he has two question on his mind.

"Wait, you know where Skaar at? W-who have him, kid?"

Savage She-Hulk giggled and shake her head, "Nope, I said if you win that when my friend will tell you everything. But," her personality changed to this so dark and threating feeling, "I doubt you can beat the Savage She-Hulk, Dad." Savage She-Hulk let out a mighty roar and tackled her father through walls and then through the floor now.

"Hulk!" His team shouted his name as he and his daughter falling through every floor.

Hulk land hard on final a stone floor where there were darkness and metal pipes all round him. But as he got up with grunts to see that his daughter wasn't on his chest and missing. The first thing he did was grab the Hulk-com to guide him in the dark and maybe blinded her Gamma Sight. And second, he knows that he will have to keep his guard up for this Hulk, like her brother Skaar, Savage She-Hulk will be more of a hunter with a lot of speed, strong, stamina, and skills to beat him. Deja vu all over again.

Savage She-Hulk laugh echo the halls causing Hulk to look around. "Did you know that ever part of the universe fear and amaze you."

"Really, huh?" He asked, walking to where her voice was leaning him.

"Yes, the people said you're the strongest one there is or that you're a monster that could be fear. Won't the universe be disappointment about you, huh?"

"The universe doesn't know nothing about me, but what you think of me, kiddo? Do I still look or sound like the monster people said about me?"

"I don't know," now her voice sounds like it was calling from his left side. "You and the people of Earth said you're a monster, but now you want to show the world that the Hulks are heroes. That your family deserves it more than you."

"That's true," Hulk said truthfully thinking if he is open and honest with her he might get a chance. "My friends deserve the respect like any other hero that risk their lives for the people."

"But not you? Not the Incredible Hulk that gives up his whole life-saving people that dare fear and hate him!" Hulk quickly turned around to only be busted by her fist and when flying to a wall.

He grunted in pain as he saw his own blood falling to the floor. The only person that ever got him to bleed was the Abomination and now his daughter has this great strength just like him. Coleman wasn't joking about Savage She-Hulk's strength as a combat person. But then looked up to see her eyes glowing green on then off then back on with so much hate on her face. "While you hated being a monster, Skaar and I become monsters to live, breath, fight, survive alone in Hell."

"And I'm so sorry for all pain that you both when through," Hulk stand up and slowly walked to her. "I know it all my fault for everything that happened to you. You need help-"

"Help!?" She interrupted him in an angry tone, but then her eyes stopped glowing. "The only thing that helped me was these hands for the past six years!" She started her attack but just hit the wall as Hulk moved away just in time. She growled in frustration then tried again and still was missing her father.

 **Hulk:**

 **"That's odd. She was faster than me and now she moving a lot slower when she angry. Does making her angry cause her to be weak or something?"**

"Damn this blessing and curse of an ability," Savage She-Hulk growled.

"What do you mean a blessing and curse?"

"Whenever I feel angry like this my power will descend until I'm back in my calm stage. Think of being the opposite of your ability, the madder you get-"

"The stronger I become," Hulk finished with a bitter tone but soon started to smile. "So in your case the calmer you are the stronger you become. Pretty cool ability, kid."

"Yep, now that you know my weakness you shouldn't have no problem beating me."

"I don't wanna to beat you, Savage She-Hulk. I just want to help you, why can't you see that?"

"Maybe your stubbornness past down to me that's why! Why would I need help from a puny weakling man like you! I and even Skaar see that being monsters gave us the respects and power we never have as those weakling human self!"

Hulk growled in frustration again this child really know how to get under his skin. It must be a family thing where talking is so- Wait a minute.

 **Hulk:**

 **"If the Incredible Hulk can't talk her down then Bruce Banner can do the work. And since we at** **Drenkov's lab, I can become Banner again to stop her. Just hope Rick isn't still out of it."**

"That's it, Savage She-Hulk! I have been going easy on you cause you're my daughter and a little kid, but now if you won't listen then I'll stop you."

She smiles in a child-like and looked calm again, "Finally the Incredible Hulk has come and ready to smash me."

Hulk growled in a threatened tone then let out his roar so did Savage She-Hulk and both started to charge. She when for a kick to his chest, but he blocked his daughter kick by grabbing her foot and throw her through a wall that shows the outside of this dark basement.

 **~Back with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.~**

"Heard you loud and clear, big guy!" A now ready A-Bomb shouted with Jen, Coleman, and Red by his side.

 **A-Bomb:**

 **"All yeah! The A-Bomb is all better and ready to go face the Daughter of the Incredible Hulk. Yeah, the little cutie knocks the Bomb out of me but now I'm back for Round 2!"**

"Are we really going to bring back Dr. Bruce Banner to go against a Hulk?" Coleman asked.

Red chuckled, "That's sound like the plan, Doc. Let's do this, Smashers! Jones go help Greenie slow down the Princess. With your speed, unable to shut up, and Hulk's strength that will give her a challenge."

"A-Bomb away!" Rick balled up and roll away to help his best friend.

"Shulky, go see what taking Stark so long with the Collar." Jen nodded and ran to the Jump Jet to get Tony. Red turned his glazes at Coleman now and said, "Come on Doc we got a puny Banner to bring back!"

 **~Back with the Hulk~**

The Hulk and Savage She-Hulk bought they fight to the civilians now in Time Square. The crowd started to run away once they have seen Hulk battling it out.

Savage She-Hulk laughed then raise her arms up to the sky, "New York City! Home to where anyone can be a hero! Where the people love you so much."

"I won't said all heroes come from the Big Apple, kid!" Hulk shouted and gotten up. "And doesn't have to be the love from them. It's the support that matter."

"Spare me the lecture and just die you weak fool." She picked up a truck that was next to her and too tired to hit him, but he grabbed the end of the truck to stopped her. "Why can't you become the monster they're all said you? Those stupid weak humans!"

Hulk grunted as putting more strength in him and toss the truck away, "Why are you so easier to fight me, Savage She-Hulk?!"

"Because I must!" She kicked him away and started throwing cars that were filled with people at him. Hulk catches the first two cars, but when the third car too fast and high Hulk couldn't catch it.

The couple in the car screamed as their car was about to land on a build. The man hugged his girlfriend as if he was protecting her or wanted to hold the woman he loved one last time, but the killing blow didn't come. The couple looked up to that their car was being held by the Blue Hulk, A-Bomb!

A-Bomb groaned as he places the car down and laughed, "Don't worry young lovers the A-Bomb here to save yall!" They said thanks and left the battlefield together. Rick went to his best friend side and smirked, "You going to start the party without me, Hulk?"

"Glad to see you are alright, Rick. But we got the bigger problem here," Hulk turned his attentions back to his daughter that who was walking to them.

"All yeah I'm ready for Round 2, Savage She-Hulk!"

She smirked, "It seen you recover quickly, huh? Guess I'll have to beat you both a little harder then. Boudicca!" And from the sky, a brown triton fall down right next to her. "Brother isn't the only Hulk that likes to 'slash' as well."

Rick and Hulk eyes widened to Savage She-Hulk's weapon of choice. Does this family have a love for a melee weapon now? First Skaar now her too, what century were the planets these kids in? Where weapons that you can slash someone still made? Hulk charge and started to throw punches at her and she just blocked and dodging the attacks. A-Bomb when invisible and went for the attack as well getting her problem. Savage She-Hulk growled and was ready to throw her triton when she felt the Blue Hulk was coming and got him on the shoulder. But that leave her open for the Hulk grab and hold her down.

"Rick are you alright?!" Hulk shouted in worry. That triton must be made from the strongest metal to hold Rick in one place.

Rick grunted as he tried to pull the weapon out of him, "In pain, but alright, dude." Just then people went to his side and started trying to help him.

Savage She-Hulk growled as she was watching the scene, "Damn those weak two-face humans!"

Hulk groaned in frustration again, "Wasn't you listening to me, kid?! It's the right thing to do!"

"And didn't I said stop lecturing me!" She then tossed him over her shoulder to the ground while smiling at him and picked up a Stop sigh poll ready to stick him as well. "You've nothing to teach me. Goodbye, Dad."

"Savage She-Hulk stop it!" Savage She-Hulk turned around to see it was Coleman there with tears falling down. "You don't have to do these. Please!"

"Great another lecturing from an adult. An adult that soon will dead as well soon." She slams the poll into the ground and started walking tours the young scientist. "You were fooled by a man that wanted to become my father and use the next best thing- His children. But I will never forgive you for helping that man. How should I end you, Dr. Coleman? A quick and painless death?"

"Whatever you want just don't hurt the people that are trying to help you." As the sense was happening Hulk and A-Bomb was trying to get to them in a hurry.

Her hand slowly when around her neck and sighed sadly, "No one can't save me now."

"NOOO!" Hulk shouted then tackle her down to the wall and place her in a death lock.

Savage She-Hulk grunted and tried to broke out of the lock, "Let me go! No one can't save me!"

"Then how about me, kiddo?" A familiar voice asked causing Hulk and Savage She-Hulk to looked up and see Iron Man and She-Hulk land in front of them. "Sorry about the long wait I wanted to put the last times for her." Tony pulled out a princess' tiara and place it on her head. "My tinker thought it would be a better idea to use a tiara since she a girl."

Everyone glared at him so that he can shut up and see that Savage She-Hulk was looking weakly now, but was still smiling. She started to laugh at them while glaring, "Thanks for the tiara, Iron Man. But you weak humans are forgetting that I, the Savage She-Hulk Queen of Utopia will not be beaten by no of you!"

"Think again princess!" Everyone looked tours there left to see Red holding a big old gamma canon with a smile on his face. "Smile!"

He aims the cannon at the father and daughter and fire causing them to scream in pain. Everyone can see their body shrinking, their green skin turning back into white color again, and items except the Gamma Tiara falling down. There were humans again Savage She-Hulk was back as a little girl whiling Hulk became the famous Dr. Bruce Banner again.

Savage She-Hulk gasped as she looked at her hands and growled, "Look what you did to me you old fart! I'm a puny weak human now!"

Red hummed as he walked to his team, "You can thank me later, kid."

"No! No, no, no, no! I'll not thank you like how all of these people does!"

"And why is that, Savage She-Hulk?" Now Bruce asked his small daughter and see her glaring at him then move to A-Bomb.

"If it wasn't for this blue fool we all won't be in this mess from the begin! This is all your fault, Jones!" Rick looked down in shame knowing this was all his fault since day one. But her wrath when to the next people on the team the first She-Hulk, "Most warriors would've been happy to die for their actions but using your cousin's blood to live and now becoming a walking talking crash test dummy. What a shame!"

Jen growled, "That's in the past, kid."

She scoffed then was ready to verbal attack the last member- Red Hulk. "I still find it hard that you would work with a man that chase you for years and ruin the only relationship that you've with his 'princess'."

"Whatever, kid. Keep talking," Red grunted.

"Why haven't you all killed each other a long time ago for all the Hell that happen? And yet you all standing together as friends- no as a family! How can you all stand there together like it never happened? How? How?!"

"By letting go," Bruce finally replied in a sad tone. "You really are my child, huh? In the past, I tried to kill the Hulk for ruining everything that I love- my career, my life, my friends, and my only relationship. It took a long time and friends to help me finally accept that the Hulk is me and let go of the past. That's what you need to do, Lyra. Let it go."

She gasped with her eyes widen, "Lyra? You named me Lyra?"

Bruce smiled and kneel down in front of her, "Of course I named you. You're my daughter and I always wanted to name my little girl that." He then wrapped his arms around her and hold on to her so tight fearing that if he let go she would go back to her old ways again. "I know I can erase your pain but let me your daddy and your family help you."

Lyra looked at every member of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to see A-Bomb and She-Hulk smiling while Red nodded to her. She can't hold the tears anymore and let it out on Bruce's shoulder and cried the famous word that would change his life, "Daddy."

 **Bruce:**

 **"I saved one of my children from believing that violence is always the key to let go of the past. Now I've another one that needs me now than ever before another mad man will use him for evil. Skaar, wherever you are I'm coming to find you, kid. Hulk out."**


	6. Skaar's Caretakers pt1

**She-Hulk:**

 **"Hey gang, a lot had happened since Skaar left us. First, we when to Avenger Mansion to get help from Iron Man and find out he got a family. Second, we learned that Hulk not only has a son which was Skaar by the way and also a daughter as well called Savage She-Hulk. She was a deadly comeback She-Hulk that doesn't need angry to be strong, unlike her dad. But lucky we beat her with the help of Tony, dehulking her, and my cousin becoming famous scientist Dr. Bruce Banner again. But we've another job-"**

 **A-Bomb: (He jumped in front of her with a cheerful grin)**

 **"And that finding his son Skaar! I meet first we got his daughter Savage She-Hulk or better know as Baby Lyra now. Calling her that behind her back. But with the big guy become one of the smartest men on Earth how can we lose?!"**

 **She-Hulk: (Signed in the background)**

 **"Yeah, that's the plan alright. If that can go smoothly."**

It's was the middle of the night in the Big Apple where the Invincible Iron Man and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. watch the newly father hugging his new young daughter. It's very surprising just for the fact that this little girl was a six-foot green She-Hulk that wanted to kill everyone.

"I promise I won't let anything happened to you," Bruce whisper as he rubbed her back to stop her crying. "It's will be alright, Lyra. It's okay."

She really wanted to stop these tears, but been a very long time since she cried for anything. When she becomes Savage She-Hulk never shed a tear for anything like pain, seeing death towards her enemy or allies just no emotions. Maybe it was her child-form that really wanted to show emotions since it been a long time. Then she couldn't believe what she keeps saying to him as she stopped her tears, "Sorry Daddy."

Bruce can only just hug her harder and just tried to accept the new word daddy onto his life now. Sure he would never ever thought in a million years since becoming a scientist that he would be a father. Cause he would fear that he will become his father and abuse his family. But hearing her and even Skaar calling him daddy was giving him hope.

He pulls her away from his shoulder to have a better look at her again. She had his face and eyes with this beautiful red strawberry hair that she must have got from them Femizon's DNA. Plus the tiara is making her look like a princess to his eyes, "Wow, look at you, Lyra. You look like a beautiful princess right now."

"Absolutely, I'm a Queen of a whole planet. I worked too hard to drop down as a princess just cause you won."

Oh, right she the Queen of Utopia and has the responsibility as Savage She-Hulk to keep order and protect the people. But she is a child now and shouldn't have these responsibilities instead of being a normal happy little girl. But before Bruce can object, an S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet landed foots away from them and once when the jet doors open agents with their weapons.

"Oh no," Bruce placed Lyra down behind of him away from S.H.I.E.L.D's agents and their weapons picking at them.

"Hold it right there! Under the orders the of S.H.I.E.L.D you all including Iron Man, Dr. Coleman, and the Savage She-Hulk must come to the Helicarrier right now." A female agent informed.

"Whoa, Fury knows I've him as my 9:15 appointment next week," Tony joked trying to lighten the mood so that the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. won't smash these guys.

"This is no joke, Tony," a voice said causing the agents to lower their guns and get into formations for a man in a suit and tie with blonde hair.

"Whoa, who is that's?" A-Bomb asked.

"Agent Phil Coulson," both Bruce and Tony replied.

 **Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Bruce Banner:**

 **"If there is anyone that I can trust it's Coulson. The guy recruited me when the Avenger Project started back when it was just me and Hulk. Back when I didn't even believe in the big guy."**

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Banner," Phil Coulson greeted with a smile. He was a former S.H.I.E.L.D's top field officer agent until he becomes the liaison for the Avengers when they were formed since they trust him more than other Fury or Hill. He kneed down and show her a friendly smile, "And you must be Lyra, huh? I'm Agent Phil Coulson, but you can call me Phil."

"I'm better to know as Savage She-Hulk, but Lyra will do, Agent Coulson."

"Good cause I liked the name Lyra anyway." When he rose back up and he turned his force to the squad of agents that he bought with him. "Agent Johnson, I want you all to secure the area until fair nonsense and make sure that our new friend doesn't leave."

"Yes, sir! Let's move." She and the other agents from towards Drenkov's Lab.

"But as for the rest of you, Director Fury wish to speak with you."

Red Hulk scoffed, "What if we don't wanna show Fury? You gotta send the cavalry and lock us in some cages?"

"Bruce, I for sure know that no harm shall come to you, your team, and your daughter as long if you all just come with us."

"Oh, that's started to sound like a threat now."

Not liking how this problem was getting, Bruce stepped into stopping them, "Whoa Red stopped it. Coulson is the only ally I trust in S.H.I.E.L.D."

 **Red Hulk: (He was growling and was glowing red)**

 **"And this is why I disliked about puny Banner! No guts, no backbone in that small body of his."**

"Whatever you said, fearless leader," he said so bitter and walked away with the other behind him.

As Bruce, Agent Coulson, and Iron Man watch them walk away they started to hear Lyra giggling evilly. Her father kneed in front of her and asked, "Lyra, what's wrong? Why are you happy now?"

"It's how your team didn't trust you and are still alive," she replied while trying to stop her giggling. "If I was leading my squad they would know to never second guess me less there would want to lose something very important. Guess you're that type of leader, huh? So nice and caring."

 **Bruce Banner: (Sighed in defeat while massaging his forehead)**

 **"She just won't listen to me. That's damn stubbornness is as worse as mine and is our downfall. Lyra or Savage She-Hulk is way too smart, paranoid, and grown up. Maybe I'm just... wasting mine time her and Skaar too."**

Once when everyone got on the Jump Jet, they were only the sound of Lyra's soft breathing in then out that can be heard. Bruce was just watching her sleep unaware that his friend was beside his side.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Tony asked. "That this little person here is part of you."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. One moment I thought that it would be important to have children dual to the gamma radiation. But now I've got a daughter and a son. That's me, Dr. Bruce Banner better know as the Incredible Hulk in these days now has kids."

"It is like that for guys like us, huh? I can remember the day when I told you guys that Pepper was pregnant."

"Yeah, you'd drink and crying on that day."

"No, I was in an emotional distress at the today."

"You were crying, Tony."

"Whatever. It's just I always wanted my little tinker to be more like Pepper than me. But I guess the man upstairs or the universe had other plans cause she has everything of me."

"Do you find it as a bad thing?"

There was just a pause but Bruce can only see that the father smiling. "I won't change her for the world, Big guy. So just remember that she and whatever you are going to name him soon is part of you in every way."

 **Bruce Banner:**

 **"For an egomaniac, he right about them being part of me. That's there are going to have my fatal and just be happy that there alive."**

"Thanks, Tony."

"Of course. Anything for my future godchildren, right?"

"Nope!" The men turned around to see Jen glaring at them as she was driving the Jump Jet. "Cuz would be crazy to let you be there Godfather!"

"What?! Why can't I be Godfather to one of them? I'm a billionaire that can spoiler them rotten, get them the biggest parties ever, and can get them into a top school with just one phone from Pepper."

 **A-Bomb:**

 **"Oh yeah! Partying with IM- Hey wait a minute! Why can't I be their Godfather? I'm cool and respectful too!"**

 **Red-Hulk: (From the background yelled)**

 **"And don't forget dumb, Jones!"**

Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce' shoulder with a smirk, "Just imagine how popularity the children of the Avenger would be in school! Not ever those X-Men will top us, Science Bro."

Bruce only chuckled towards his 'science bro' and would love to have his kids have a better childhood than him. He can imagine Thor and Tony fighting to be the Lyra's or Skaar's Godfather, Clint being the fun uncle, and watch Steve and Natasha being the only respectful member. But having Jen as their cousin, Rick as an older brother for them, Devil stay as the big guard dog, and Red as the grumpy but soft grandpa would be something out of his wildest dream.

"Your family is pretty funny, huh?" Bruce looked down to see that his daughter is awake. Guess everyone argument must have woke her up.

He breathes in then out and smiles ready to support his daughter in any way. "Glad to see you're awake, Lyra. I thought I would've to carry you the whole way."

"Maybe. So this is the famous Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division's Helicarrier huh?"

Bruce turned around to the Helicarrier in the sky, "Yeah, but it just S.H.I.E.L.D. for short, Lyra."

 **The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Once when they enter the Helicarrier Agent Coulson escort everyone to the Mission Control where Director Nick Fury and his Commander Agent Marie Hill were waiting for them.

"Director Fury, there are here," Agent Hill informed.

Nick turned around to see them there and started to chuckled, "Well I'd be damned. It's a surprise to see one of the smartest men here again."

"The feeling is mutual, Fury, but what is this about?" Bruce asked, he doesn't want to play Fury's games and need to find his son.

He didn't reply only had his eye on little sleeping Lyra. It's still surprising that one of the top scientist/strongest hero there in the world has a daughter and son. "And she must be Lyra, the Savage She-Hulk, right?"

Bruce replied, "No, it's just Lyra. And again when are we here, Fury?"

"It was a shame that you had to found out like that. Then having to fight just one of them, but you all ain't here just to hear pity from me. Agent Hill."

Hill nodded and puts the button on her earpiece then as a minute past a familiar red-haired woman in a black catsuit enters the room and holding broken cameras.

"Widow?" Bruce looked surprised to another one of his old friend.

 **The Black Widow**

"Great to see you again, Bruce," the world deadliest spy greeted. Even in five years, Natasha looked like she hasn't changed during the time of his left still looking deadly as ever.

"After you think that Skaar might be changed onto his kid form, I sent to Widow to search your Headquarters for some leans," said Fury as he took a chair on the head on the table.

"And I had found this broken camera," she said as she put it in the center of the table.

"How do you know the kid broke them?" Red asked.

"Cause he hides them where all kids hide broken stuff. Under the couch."

A-Bomb grabbed one of the cameras to check for footage and find it. "Hey, we got footage, guys! Skaar might be on here."

 _'Skaar,'_ the scientist through as he balled his fist and order, "Show us, Rick. Now"

Rick nodded then played the camera that was dusky on the big screen. Everyone was ready to see the son of Incredible Hulk as a little kid. Once when the door opened everyone was at aw to see the Savage Hulk as a little boy maybe five or six years old with dark brown long hair, pale skin, and green eyes. This little guy definitely has his father's face.

Being the female that she was, Jenny started to get overload with emotions to see this little guy have her cousin's looks. She remembers a time long before their become Hulks, Bruce would tell her that he was afraid to have children fearing that there would have the 'monster gene' and might start abusing them and his future wife. She grabbed Bruce's shoulder with a smile, "Look there he is, Bruce! Your handsome little Devil."

Bruce looked like he was about to faint after seeing Skaar like this. Like Lyra, Skaar looked so must like him just the green eyes that must be from his alien's heritage or Hulk's eyes. "Yeah, he has my looks."

 **~Footage~**

Skaar looked left then right to see if anyone was in the hallways but heard nothing out there. He walked out of his room and started heading toward Hulk's room. He enters the room to see Hulk was fast asleep on his bed and Devil the Dinosaur asleep on the floor then walked closer to the bedside where the green giant was resting.

The young boy sighed sadly, "Did you really mean that? That I am part of your family? Well, I'd like that to finally feel like a son than a student or savior for once. The Leader said he had a plan to shrink you all, but don't worry I will have you guys on my planet so that you will feel part of a community."

His hair started to move as the red dinosaur that now awoke and right next to him. Devil just stare at him for a second until he started to lick Skaar's hair in a playful matter.

Skaar giggled and tried to push the dinosaur away, "Devil stops it! Hulk sleep!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Red shouted in anger. "How in Sam's Hell the damn dino know about the kid and we didn't?"

"Skaar's sense," the scientist replied with a smirk. "Devil must have known by the way he senses or acted that Skaar was really a child this whole time."

"And that's why they are so close, huh?" Jen stated.

Hearing noise as he sleeps, Hulk started to wake up to see what wrong, "Devil, what are you doing, boy?" But before he turned to see him the little boy managed to crawl under the bed and hide. Hulk petted the dinosaur's head, "Waking up early to wish Rick a happy birthday, huh?" Devil didn't pay attention to him cause he was trying to crawl under the bed as well so Hulk just leaves the room.

And once when the door close, Skaar crawled out with a white box in his hand and glared at the dino. His glare was glowing blue and even looked like before the Savage Hulk again. "I saw what you were trying to do, Devil. Hulk and the others much not know my secret." Devil started to whine then back up a little from the glare and that surprised everyone.

"Whoa, he scared Devil!" A-Bomb shouted.

Bruce groaned fearing that if the family pet is afraid of his son then what the hell kind of power will Skaar? Lyra has the to see the weak points of anyone just by one look. But Skaar? He really hoping that if he lucky wouldn't find out. He continued to watch his son look through his old picture as an Avengers, bring with She-Hulk, and newspaper articles. Guess trying to learn more about the Hulk before the party started. But as he got to the last picture that was folded he can hear footsteps coming this way so he quickly put everything away where there belong and hide again.

Hulk finally got back in his room and just relaxing on his bed while looking at the cellar in thoughts. He sighed then reach for the box and started to look at the picture that was folded picture with a smile. "I worried would you like him? Skaar I mean. The kid shows great promises and talents, but have this stubbornness as worse as mine. Maybe one day I can bring him and the other to see you again."

Once when he put the picture away he left the room again, causing Skaar to finally get out of his hiding spot and asked, "Who were you talking about, Hulk?" Skaar looked up to finally see the camera was recording him and when to attack it ending the footage.

 **~Footage End~**

"So who was this mystery person you were talking about, Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Just an old friend," Bruce lied not wanting everyone to know his secret just yet.

A-Bomb smiled, "But we finally know what the little dude looked like and can start searching!"

"But Lyra said she knows where he hiding, Rick," Bruce stated looking down to his still sleeping daughter.

"And how long do you think that will happen?" Red asked.

"Or maybe I can help you on your search, Dr. Banner?" Fury suggested. "You are welcome to use S.H.I.E.L.D. Satellite to find your missing son."

Oh, that was it for Bruce now. All he wanted to do was find his son and bring him home now. "Oh, so that what you wanna do, Fury?! Help?! Like how you helped the X-Men find runaway mutants children? Or building a private academy for children of superheroes? **(AN: Only truth Marvel fans that read the comics would know what I'm talking about!)** You're not fooling me, Fury."

Bruce walked away with his now awake daughter in his arms to the hallway. Lyra tilted her in a question matter to why her daddy was mad. "Um, why are you mad? You don't want me or brother to continue your name as the strongest one there is?"

"It just not that, Lyra," the new father said as he places his daughter down and got on his knees to look at her right in the eyes. "I don't wanna rush you and your brother onto the superheroes business just yet. Someday you might want to do something different than being a fulltime hero."

"Your old man right, kid," they turned around to see it was Tony walked toward them.

"Hello, Iron Man why are you here?" Lyra asked to see the man smiling at her.

"I was just checking on your daddy and you don't have to call me Iron Man. Just Uncle Tony or your Godfather, right Bruce?"

Bruce scoffed little, "Jeez, Tony! Can I have a week before picking someone to entrust my children with?"

"Fine, but hurry cause once when Thor hears about this we'll be fighting for Godfather ship."

"Yeah. Sorry about how I just snapped like that."

"Hey, one parent to another you did what myself or worse Pepper would've done if we were in your place. Just doesn't wanna trust your children with anyone since you're new to this dad business."

"Yeah, my bad on that part."

"It's a father right to do a..." he stopped right there remembering that Lyra was there. "A protecting parent with an anger issue in your case."

"Sure."

"Um, My Queen, should I give your father the videos now?" An unknown robotic voice asked.

Lyra raised her wrist to her face so that she can glare at it, "Why haven't you give him the videos as I sleep, Boudicca?"

"Mine apologies, my Queen. I thought you would like to be awoken as your father and his team review the videos of your brother."

"What am I going to do without you, Boudicca?" Lyra shook her head then smiled at the older men. "Daddy, Uncle Tony this is Boudicca, my right-hand man."

 **Boudicca**

 **Lyra's Artificial Intelligence Partner**

A green hologram of Boudicca as a tall man wearing a long white coat that covers his whole body bowed his head toward Bruce, "It's an honor to meet the father of my friend and queen. Thank you for the creation of our savior, sir."

"Um, thank you?" He said as he and Tony were more amazing see an artificial intelligence from Lyra's planet.

"Boudicca was a teacher that only teach me when no one wouldn't care too. When he was nearly at death doors I order my men to connect his mind to a computer. From there we keep upgrading him so that he can be by my side in battle now."

"Yes, I own your daughter my life for her acting. Now I believe you would like the videos of your younger son, correct?"

Both Bruce and Tony looked at each other then back to the hologram. Bruce was the first to ask, "Wait Lyra is the oldest? Not him?"

"Planet Utopia days are short then Earth and Sakaar too. Making Lyra 8 years old while your son going to become 7 real soon. Now would like to see those videos, sir?"

"Yes, I wanna know and see how I can help him."

"Yes, but keep a level head, sir. Skaar's caretakers on Planet Sakaar are just people wanna to make save other from more death."

Everyone when back to the room where Bruce apologize to everyone while introducing Boudicca and ready to see Skaar life before coming to Earth.

 **Planet Sakaar 1 yr ago**

Skaar gasped finally woke up but in a cage. He grabbed his chest to see that he didn't have the wound that could've killed him, but had a glowing disk there. "I didn't die! No." He sighed sadly then turn around to see five people sitting around the fire pit with disks on their chest too. "Hey! You! Where am I?"

A red man or better know as Sakaaran Imperial walked toward him then offer his hand out. "You're forced to become a part of the games now. I'm Lavin Skee by the way, friend."

 **Lavin Skee**

Skaar didn't take his hand then got up on his own and glaring, "I am not your friend and how can I be part of the gladiator games? I'm just a little kid, Imperial!"

"That's some excuses 'kid'. Going to use that to avoid dying with us today?" A stone man better knows as a Kronan asked then walked by Lavin side with the other following as well.

 **Korg**

"What are you talking about, stone man?!" Skaar growled. Bruce and everyone can see that he didn't know that he was a Hulk now. So this was what Coleman talked about how he died and become a Hulk to survive. That pissed Bruce off much more.

Then the Native that looked a bug with four arms when to sniff Skaar and gasped while backing away, "Miek can smell youngling on him! Oh no, he speaks the truth and will die with us!"

 **Miek**

"Miek that's impossible," a female Imperial stated. "A boy couldn't transform into a full age teenager. Stuff like that doesn't happen here. Just war and death."

 **Elloe Kaifi**

 **Red-Hulk:**

 **"Damn girl. That planet must be at war for centuries if she just sees it as life. A soldier is just a soldier there, huh?"**

Skaar when toward the water to see that his reflection was different. Instead of being the little weak kid that always being chase by Shadow Priests was now a full grown teenager and feeling something that he never felt before. Power. He stared at his hands and asked, "What happen to me? I never become this way before."

"It will be alright, child," Lavin grabbed his shoulder to calm down then turn to the Shadow man that was medicating with his eyes close near the fire pit. "What about you, Hiroim? Have you heard of this?"

 **Hiroim**

"I have not, Lavin," he replied with his eyes still close then opened his eyes to have a better look at him. "Men that become a different person is rare."

The Native gasped and back away toward the wall, "They here! Meik no want to die!"

Once when the door four royal Imperial guards enter with there guns pointed at them. The first guard walked up to them with sadden on his face, "It's time for the game, gladiators. I'm sorry Captain Skee and Lady Elloe."

Lavin, Krog, Elloe, and Hiroim had a straight face showing no emotions while Skaar and Miek had terror written all over there face. The Gladiators games are where everyone from Sakaar or other planets watches people that were slaves or rebellion fighting for there lives in three rounds. You would be lucky to survive the first round since no one ever made it thanks to the Red King adding the deadly monsters in it. As they were being escorted, the sound of the exciting crowd roaring to see death once they enter the Colosseum where weapons laid all around the ground.

"Welcome one and all to the Colosseum!" An Imperial announcer greeted the crowd. "Today we've six contestants playing in the first round of the Gladiators Games! Let just hope there can make it then the last one against the Great Devil Corker."

The floor started to show lava as this enormous brown creature with no eyes, fangs as long as a bus and has eight golden tentacles dripping lava. It's let out a roar causing everyone even the crowd to back away in fear. Bruce and the other can see the fear in Skaar's eyes and can understand why cause well he really a little kid forced to play this game of life or death with strangers.

Lavin grabbed a sword and shouted at them, "Arm yourselves and show no fear toward this monster!"

Krog, Elloe, and Hiroim grabbed a sword while Miek get ran to the now closed door. But just before Skaar joins him he looked and saw the King of Sakaar, the Red King stand on his throne with his second in command the Axeman by his side smiling. That enrages the boy just to see them at smiling him when they kill his only friends minutes ago! He let out bloody murder roar causing everyone even Bruce and others to jump in shock. The Corker let out a roar as well trying to show dominance but that cause Skaar to turn his glare at the monster than when for the attack by leaping at the Corker's head and slam his fist onto it killing in one blow.

His cellmates, the crowd, and announcer jaw were down and eyes widen to that someone other than the Axemen killed the Great Devil Corker! The Red King rise up from his chair clapping, "Not bad, slave! I'll make sure their throw an extra bone for you."

Skaar glared then let out his roar and leap to attack him, but got a punch in the face by Axemen and went crashing down hard on the ground. Axemen laughed in excitement it been a long time since anyone gives him a challenge and to see him getting up in a matter of seconds, "Want me to set a reminder for our new contestant, My King?"

Red King smirked, "No, I'll handle this one." He got into his golden battle armor with his sword and land in front of Skaar that was trying to get up. "Knee slave."

"Never," he grunted as he got back up. "I will never knee or bow to a monster that murder so many people!"

"As you wish," he roundhouses kicked Skaar in the face sending him flying into a wall.

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock to see that this new contestant was still getting up from the King's abuse. Lavin growled hated to see this boy get abuse by this tyrant so he throws his sword toward Skaar and shouted, "Arm yourself or you will be kill, boy."

Skaar stared at sword since he never wields a sword before just and saw what they can do to people. But if he wants to live he grabbed the sword to block the attacks from King and manage to slash him on the face! The people of Sakaar just couldn't believe what they just saw this new gladiator slashed the King. The crowd started to go crazy in cheer and excitement as Red King back away in shock. As Skaar was about to go for more, but Axemen stand in and punch Skaar in the face knocking him out.

Axemen laughed then slam his foot on Skaar's head with his battle-ax in his hand, "Should I have execution him, sir?"

"No. The people would think their King is unfair, Axemen," he whispered hoping that the people of Sakaar couldn't him. Sure he was piss that this weak Shadow slave manages to cut him, but if he wants to keep the people on his side than he must give them what they wanted. And that's more fights in the Gladiators Games. "Citizens your King shall spare this gladiator life to continue your entertainment!"

As the crowd cheered in glee accepted the King's lies, guards carry the unconscious Skaar and escort the other back in the same cage. Skaar started to grunted in pain as his body got smaller in the form of a child and cause his cellmates to gasp in shock.

"So he was telling the truth," Hiroim stated as he examined Skaar's body closer as Elloe wrap up the wounds. "Why would the Division Creator give this power to a child?"

"But will he be alright?" Lavin asked.

"Yes, don't you see it, Lavin," Krog pointed out that the wounds are just healing on their own. "The kid can heal pretty well."

Skaar woke up to see that they were back in the cage and that everyone was circling him. Looking at him with shall worry for him. He tiled his head in confusion way never seeing some adults looking so worried for him, "Why are you all around me?"

"Worry for you, youngling," Meik replied. "You took a lot of Red King's beating."

"His beating isn't nothing I can't handle," Skaar tired to lean up but started to grunts in pain as he holds the side of his ribs.

Elloe pushed him back to the ground, "Don't move you will only hurt yourself more."

"I can't just sit here. That monster murder my friends and now I need to avenge them!"

"How are planning to do that, boy?" Lavin asked. "From what I had seen you don't have a lot of training out there."

"But I manage to slash his face!"

"Just by luck, child."

Skaar growled always hated to be put down like so little baby. He survived in the damn wild or abuse from every living any since being born, "It... not my fault that someone didn't train me. I've been by myself since I can remember." He then baller up to hide his face now, "No mama, no daddy or no family to care about me."

 **~Footage Paused~**

"Rick, let's stopped it right here," Bruce interrupted. He couldn't take it anymore seeing his now youngest child was in pain from being alone and abuse all through his short life. "We can finish watching this later and find my son in the morning."


	7. Banners vs World pt2

**A/N: Yes, it's finally 2018 people! The countdown to all new Marvel movies that will be coming out soon and I just can't wait for you guys. I feel like I'll pass out pretty soon with all of these movies coming, but let get back to the story. And again this chapter and the next one is for you Nicochan11. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"Hey, guys. Well, the last time we were on the select organize called S.H.I.L.E.D. wanting to see us or better words see my cousins. Now we finally have a clear look what Skaar really look like and try to watch old videos of him growing up on Planet Sakaar. But I guess Bruce couldn't stomach it to see people training into... That person. And it just keeps getting worse for my cousin."**

 **Gamma Base**

Earlier when the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. return home all getting ready to hit the hay, but as for their leader, he was still awake in the darkness of his room. Bruce was just wandering back and front while arguing with himself.

 **Bruce Banner: (He sat on the chair messaging the sides of his head.)**

 **"I just can't sleep knowing that I didn't ever have the stomach to watch how these people made him into the Skaar we all know. I keep failing him and started to feel something more dangerous than the Hulk balling up inside us."**

His eyes were glowing green like a beast as he finally unleashes all of his frustration on the stone wall by punching it. He groaned in pain remembering that being de-hulk would take all of Hulk's abilities ever the healing faction. Oh, how he used to dislike the healing faction when he always tried to exterminate himself in the past. The ironically, huh?

"Damn it," he groaned in pain again as he just started to stare at his bruised hand.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked that cause his eyes to lighten down little.

"Lyra, what are you doing up?"

"Checking on you," she replied then sat on his bed. "You looked upset when left the S.H.I.L.E.D. Helicarrier. Why?"

He groaned in frustration as his own daughter was bold even to see what was wrong with him. His friend would just leave him alone and wait until he cools down, but not his stubborn little girl. No show no fear and come to check on her dad. He sat next to her and sighed, "I didn't have the stomach to watch... Him. And I feel like I fail him and you too."

"Why blame yourself? Brother's teachers raise him well to be a powerful king and protector of planet Sakaar, daddy."

He smiles started to admire it very needs that he finally got her to admit that he is her father. "Lyra, I know what you and Skaar may think it right but I don't want you both forced to become heroes again. Like I told you before you're still young and need to enjoy the good of life."

"I understand, but I don't know how to enjoy life. All I know is smashing bad people, daddy."

He sighed sadly as he remembers being like that when he became human again. Being the Incredible Hulk for years he forgives what its like to be one of the top scientists Dr. Bruce Banner again. But lucky with his daughter so young she can still find her place in the world as Lyra not as the Savage She-Hulk yet.

"You know what? Let me show you some special, Lyra." He went to his bed to get the white that had all of his pictures. The first picture was of the Avengers, "See? This was the first superheroes team that didn't just see me as a monster. That's Steve, Natasha, Sam, Clint, Thor, and Tony."

"Are the other nice and crazy like Uncle Tony?"

"What? No! They are nice people but can get over excited I mean."

"You mean crazy."

"Fine! They can be crazy but they're the greatest friends I can ever ask for. Let me show you some more."

He continued to show her more picture of his other friends like the Fantastic Four, the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, Doc Samson, Olympian's favorite son Hercules, Galactus's Herald the Silver Surfer, the Amazing Spider-Man, the Howling Commandos, the Watcher, Gloria, the Guardian of the Gaxley, the X-Men, and of course the jerk Wolverine **(A/N: I think that all of his friends that if memory serves me well. But if I have forgotten one or more let me know!)**. His rewards and achievement as Bruce and Hulk. Even started to show a picture of his old relatives like his aunts, uncle, and even his beloved mother. But once when he got to the last picture these started to interesting.

Lyra gasped as she took the picture of Dr. Elisabeth 'Betty' Ross, his well former financé out of her father's hand. "So this is your Beauty!"

"Wait. My what?" Bruce looked surprised and worried for a second. Individually only a few people know about his only ever lover **(A/N: Hey don't get me wrong I like Caiera from the Planet Hulk movie comic book and movie. Hell I even liked Jarella a little, but I know Betty much longer. She mine favorite!)** since becoming the Hulk. She always had his back when he was on the run from her father and those that wanted to use him as a weapon a long time ago. But once when he joined the Avengers Program Fury promise him that she will stay as a secret from his enemies. And she was supposed to stay a secret so how the Hell that his daughter and the universe knows about her?

"You know? The Beauty that tames the Green Beast of Earth. The galaxies told stories how she just a normal woman that never would need a weapon to calm the strongest one there is. Her Beast. That she would just need her words to calm you down," she said as she explains with a smile. "War Lords from another planet even believe that if she were ever hurt you would've no reasons to hold back anymore. Funny right?"

 **Bruce Banner: (He looked shocked then started to smile)**

 **"Is this what the universe see me a long time ago? From the beginning of my accident, Betty Ross was the only person that Hulk listen to before the others come into the picture. She is will an... amazing person that I and Hulk ever have in our screw up call a life."**

"Well everything that they said about her was true, Lyra."

"Really?"

"From the beginning, Hulk only fought the bad guys for her, Jen, and Rick safety but it for most her in past. We only care about just protecting her than the civilian. "

There was a pause as Lyra continues to study the picture then asked, "What it like? Fighting for a loved one I mean?"

Bruce sighed then laid back down on his bed. That's an interesting question to answer. He stared at his bruised hand and replied, "It really hard to said, Lyra. But for guys like me, we will give it our very breath to keep fighting so that our families and friends won't have to fight."

"So you are willing to die for everyone?"

"Yeah, but now I've something to live for and that you and Michael."

"Michael? That's brother human name now?"

"Yeah, the name fit perfectly for him. Since I know he will lead the new band of happiness for me."

"Michael," she repeated again. "You said he will lead you happiness. Who said that?"

He didn't know how to say a cause of his past being the reasons. He had a painful childhood and as he grown he fears that he would become like his dad turn his children. Mostly on his son, he fears. "I guess this would be the next big step for me being finally happy."

"You put a lot of thinking on us."

"Well, thanks, I'm your father and only trying to do the best. And I believe you still have a bedtime, Lyra."

"But I'm not tried! Why can't I stay up with you?"

"Cause we'll have a lot of work to do when we start searching for your brother again."

"Can't I just stay with you for the night?"

Now that touched his heart hearing that his little daughter with to spend the night with him. "Sure, but I want you asleep before I come back, okay?"

She nodded then make a beeline to his bed and hide under the cover. He smiles witnessing how Lyra started acting more like a kid more. She and Michael, not Savage She-Hulk Skaar anymore just Michael really need it now since he becomes the father of these two powerful children. After he returns from the Infirmary Room to fix his hand he sees his little Lyra finally asleep. A beautiful little girl of his making. As he sat on his bed just watching her sleep he turn his gaze on the camera- The camera shows the life of Michael's training by his teachers the Warbound. Sure Coleman told him and the other how he won the war against the Red King. But who knows what less the boy left out since working with the Leader. So he just grabbed the camera and started to watch.

 **Planet Sakaar 1 yr ago**

"No mama, no daddy, or no family to care about me," Skaar growled.

Lavin kneed in front of him gazing into his eyes and can see the fury in them. A rage that they can use against the Red King and his members. "Then let us teach you how to fight and survive, child."

Skaar's eyes widened to hear that not one person but two Imperials, a Shadow People, a Kronans, and a Native is really going to train and shape him into a skilled warrior. Now he will have the chance to avenge his only friends that ever care about him. "Really, Imperial?"

"What?!" Everyone expects Skaar and Hiroim shouted at the same time.

"Yes, we should be able to teach him," he said as he walked toward the adults. "We all can teach him into a skilled warrior and bring down the Red King and his army."

"Are you serious?" Korg asked.

"But youngling aren't supposed to teach yet!" Meik reminded.

"The Divine Creator will not be please once death takes us, Captain Lavin." The former Shadow priest also remind them.

He nodded, Yes. I'll face our Creator with honor on my face knowing that we save our planet and other from this bloody snake! All this shall be my fault when it time to meet our maker."

Elloe gasped then went to the Captain of the Resistance and asked him one more time, "Lavin are you honestly asking us to execute this child into a warrior?"

"Shut up, lady!" Skaar growled then stand up. "He finally gave me a chance to fight that bastard and I can't back down from this opportunity!"

"Manner kid," the captain order than grab his Lady's hand with a smile. "I have never been so sure about anything before, Elloe."

"Then what are you suppose we teach him, Captain Lavin Skee?" The former Shadow priest asked.

"There a lot of skills and talent we can teach him. From what I've seen the Kronans are strong warriors in defense, Natives are beyond the greatest trackers on while the Shadow People and Imperial can do combat and weaponry."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Korg supported then started to pet his head. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're a kid. Us Kronans ain't called the Stone Gaint for nothing."

"You doesn't have to worry about going easy on me, Rock Man!" The little boy growled then started to smile that finally, he would have the chance of payback on all of those that follow that red monster. "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow we shall start your training."

"Why not?! This be the perfect time to start training!"

"Cause we've at less two months before another Gladiator Game come. Plus we don't know how you can go back to your other form."

Skaar started to pout and crossed his arms if this wasn't a matter of life or death Bruce would've been smiling. Seeing that his stubbornness really is a genetics passed down to his children.

Meik got closer and asked, "What is youngling's name? You never told us?"

"I don't have a name. The villagers would only call me the Little Monster back then."

"Will that wouldn't do, I'm afraid," Hiroim stated. "And as your new masters, we've got the right to give you a name."

"And what would that?"

"Our Sakaarson."

Skaar gasped to what the former Shadow Priest wanted to name him as the savior of the Planet Sa'kaar. A warrior that fought evil for the people and bring life back to the dying planet with his blood. That blood made the ground green with grass before he dies. This warrior dead as the very first hero in history. He smirked, "No, I like Skaar, the Sakaarson better."

From there the hero watched them train his son and if he being honest they teaching wasn't that bad. Captain Lavin teach him the arts of swordsmanship and combat. Korg teaches defense and the knowledge of technology which surprised the scientist to how smart the stone man really is. Elloe was education him while Hiroim was teaching him religion of the Shadow People. Even couldn't believe that the Native Meik teach him how to use his sense of smell to track people or to use it when he can't see. He is the complete opposite when he with the Warbound cause he was smarter, more communication with his mentors, playful, and eager to learn new fighting moves. He continues watching his son and his friends battle the Wildebots with their king the Egg Breaker. Until at the final round they had to fight his friend the Silver Surfer but won then free him and in return free them from the Arena.

"So there are other Hulks in the universe it seems," the traveler said as he stares at the now sleeping Skaar sleep in his child form.

"What is this Hulk you speak of Sliver Savage?" Elloe asked. She, Lavin, Krog, and Hiroim sitting by the firepit with the Silver Savage while Meik was guarding the kid. After ever big battles it seems that Skaar would turn into his child form and need to recharge his gamma energy.

"A being power by gamma energy with enormous strong that fight for the innocent on Earth."

Krog gasped, "Wait he is an Earthling, not a Sakaarans? How when he looks like a Shadow People."

"He may look like a Shadow People, but I know a human during my time on Earth."

Elloe scoffed, "Might explain the stubbornness, huh?"

"Yes, but I never thought it can give this power to a child or can get this far in this galaxies. Why still have him fight?"

"He agrees to fight against the Red King and his followers," Lavin replied.

"But he is a child! If I didn't travel on my board I'd have taken the child back to Earth. A child couldn't be involved in a war."

"No, he is a brave young man that willing to fight for the people that treat him like nothing! He is our true savior and a warrior I'm proud to train."

 **Bruce Banner:**

 **"Maybe I'm a little jealous of the relationship between my son and his mentor Captain Lavin. It was like that when Lyra show me Boudicca the first time. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for these men for caring for my children when on one won't."**

Surfer sighed in disappointment as he continues to stare at the stars. "When I fought this child I saw the same look of Hulk even the compassion he shows it when he didn't need to. Even in a different galaxy, all Hulks are heroes in their only way. Farewell, my new friends and may your god protect you all even him."

As the former Herald of the Planet Eater left this savage planet and fade into the night sky. The Captain of the Resistant watch the traveler leave and started to think maybe he was right. Maybe taking Skaar away all of this violence and death was be a good idea so that he can have a normal life on his truth home planet. On planet Earth.

Feeling the tension between this team he turns to them and asked, "Am I doing the right decision, Warbound?"

"What do you mean, Captain Lavin?" the former Preist asked.

"If I let the Silver Savage take the boy back to his planet?"

"We would have continued to struggle against the Red King," Elloe replied. "What are you suggesting?"

"Skaar told me how he always he would get jealous seeing his friends have they families when he didn't. As the Silver Savage told his tales have any of you thought his families are out there?"

Krog grabbed his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry about that, Lavin. Cause I remember where Planet Earth at and we all can go with the kid for the truth."

The other smile to that idea and that caused their Captain to stop his worry. Once when they savior saves their planet and they are going to help him find his truth. As they continue to travel to the underground hideout in An-Sara where other members like Governor Churik, a friend of Elloe's father the founder of the Resistance. But nothing wouldn't prepare them for what about to happen. Churik was a really a traitor and once when Lavin found out as the others were sleeping the men were fighting to the death. Lavin manages to kill the traitor by stabbing him in the ribs but sadly Churik also has gotten the Captain behind the back as he laid there bleeding to death.

"Lavin/Captain Lavin!"

With little strength, he opens his eye to see this team there. He knows it would be a matter of time since Miek and Skaar can smell his blood. He coughed a little bit of blood and smiled, "I know you all would find me."

Elloe grabbed her lover's hand and sobbed, "Oh no, Lavin what happen to you?!"

"There no time for that. You all need to leave before the Axeman come here."

"Not without you, Captain Lavin!" Skaar said in his child's voice in stubbornness. "We can stop the bleeding and get you out of here! Don't give up."

The dying Captain stared at his student knowing that he isn't going to quit until it his way. It really must be that human side that has this so must passion and care for others. "Elloe, Krog, Miek, and Hiroim you and some others... Evacuate the citizen of An-Sara. Quicky!"

"And bring a healer here too!" Skaar order as well.

They nodded and left their savior alone with they dying captain. They know he isn't going to make it with a deadly wound like that and blood pouring out too. The child needs the hard truth from their leader not from them.

"Don't worry, Captain," Skaar said as he squeezed his hand. "They are going to get you some help."

"Skaar you must... listen to me. Axeman is coming... and you need to face him."

"Of course." This would be his chance to beat that murder once and for all. That's monster killed a lot of innocent people all in the name of the Red King. "But not until you're okay."

"You really had changed, boy. You, not the same kid that just wanted to fight for yourself... You fought for the very people that never wanted anything to do with you. And for that... I'm very proud of you... Skaar. Do.. favor for me and stay strong, find your true family on... Earth."

"Earth? I'm not from here?"

Bruce can see the look of shock on his face. This must be how Skaar set his journey on coming here to find him, but he also wants to know how that snake called the Leader get into the picture.

Lavin can feel death trying to take his spirit from this world and need to hurry. "And live a life better than this, our savior. Goodbye," he said as his eyes started slowly close them and taking his final breath.

"Captain Lavin? Captain Lavin?!" His son shakes the dead body as if he would wake but Bruce knows that not how it works. Death is cruel but it is a part of life and just hate seeing what is happening to his son. "NNNNOOOOO!" He hollower than started to snarl like an animal with his eyes and body glowing blue.

 **~Footage End~**

Bruce stopped the video feeling shock that Michael's gamma energy increase like that again and still do know what is that power. From little inform, he sees from the Shadow People they are very into the beliefs and realization of the Divine Creator. But lucky he learned that some of the Shadow People had this ability called the Oldstrong Power. A source of energy that transports power from the planet to the user to boost and manipulation the planet as well. That dangerous unstable power sounds like the Power Cosmic. But as he about to start another disk shouting can be heard. When he has gotten to the door he was greeted by flashlight attach with assault rifles towards his face. An all too familiar routine back in his back as running from the Army.

He stood his ground to the seven soldiers that stand between him and his daughter. But as he stares at them he can see that there weren't United States Army soldiers these was the United Nations soldiers. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe you know why we're here Bruce," a familiar voice replied from behind. "A man with dangerous children is a threat to the whole world and the universe for that matter." As the voice made his appearance the young father growled as he remembers who that man was. His mortal human enemy Major Glenn Talbot. "It's been a very long time Bruce."

 **Major Glenn Talbot**

 **Bruce Banner: **

**"Talbot. Never like that guy since the day I met him and become Hulk. That man was Ross's second in command when I was on the run and even tried to have a relationship with Betty just to bait us. He is just as low just as Leader."**

"The feeling isn't material, Major."

"It's General now and I would need you to move from our way. Unless you want to be a fugitive to the United States of America again I suggest you move and let us apprehend the threat. Your daughter."

"I am not letting you take my daughter, Talbot."

Call him bold to step up against the United Nations, but he will not let these people take his child. He had heard from other heroes how there would have to fight against the United Nation's Registration Act called the NextGen Program. This law stated that if you're a superhero, regular citizen or even supervillain parents of more or one child that might grow more powerful, smarter, and dangerous than yourself can handle the world security will take them to start the Superhero business in Avenger Academy or just lock them away for the 'safely' of humanity. It's happened to Tony, the Richards, T'Challa, and mostly the Mutant population. It just as disgusting as that Proposition X Law years ago. This new damn law causes some to hidden their children or just retire so that there can stay with their children 24/7.

"It's alright, Daddy," Lyra walked toward them with an innocent smile causing the soldiers to back away in fear. She pulls her father pajama pant asking him to get close so that she can tell only tell him. "I would hurry if I was you, Daddy. Cause you are the only one that can stop me. I only trust you and the family so hurry before everyone in that place die. Sorry."

Bruce's eyes wide to his daughter threats as he watches her and the soldiers leave. Talbot smirked then said, "Wow. A well behaves weapon is perfect for this country. Nice seeing again Bruce."

Once when the General left started to follow them to the jet unaware that the scientist's blue eyes started to glow green like envy. Hulk was also pissed about this too.

 **S.H.I.L.E.D. Helicarrier**

"What do you mean he has the right to taking my kids, Fury?!" A now in rage and green-eyed Bruce asked. Ever since Talbot and the U.N. army came to their home demanding for his daughter to come with them. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. hurry back to the Helicarrier to get Nick Fury and reasons with them.

"I'm sorry Dr. Banner, but the World Security Council and even the Nova Corp," he sighed tiredly. He hates doing this to families expecting to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. This men and women give they all protecting this planet and deserve having peace in their lives. "All I know that they want to have a case against your children and I believe you couldn't be there."

"What?! No, I've to be there for Lyra or she is going to attack them."

He nodded to Agent Hill as she disables the room so that no one can't listen. "I know that, but you still have one child still out that you need to find."

"But what about safety?" Red asked with his arms cross. "I don't want to so like a coward but she still the daughter of Greenie. Who besides the army is going to be there?"

"Nova Prime Irani Rael with her assistant and some guards."

"No way," A-Bomb stated. "That's isn't going to be enough, dude!"

 **A-Bomb:**

 **"Sorry guys but getting a kick and being implanted by her triton was painful! Like how will the army and Nova Corp going to stop her?"**

"You think those jokers can handle her?" Red asked with a sarcastic tone. "Please, you would need more to stop that little tyrant!"

Bruce grunted knowing that is the truth. His daughter is strong, intelligent beyond her age and has a planet full of warriors if word ever reaches out to that planet. The United Nations is going to need more people if that even happens. "Ross is right. I want my team to be there too and Jen to defend her, Fury."

Jen was taken aback by her cousin's order. "What?!"

"Yes, I need a lawyer!"

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"Okay back in my boring life I was a very skill and experienced attorney, but asking me to defend her and Skaar from the UN and the Nova Corp is way bigger than trying to put mob boss away. Plus I only have video evidence."**

"Cuzz, I don't know if I can this. I haven't been practicing law since becoming the real me! You've to ask someone less," Jen reason.

"You've to do this for Lyra and Michael." Everyone was shocked once he said that name for his first son and can feel this father plead for his children lives.

She-Hulk swallows her fear and had her game face on. "Don't worry, Bruce! We wouldn't let anything happen to our little Lyra. Let's go, guys!" She left with Red and A-Bomb to get ready for the trial against the world.

 **Drenkov's Lab**

"Are you sure about this Ms. Walters?" Agent Coulson asked again. Fury had informed him and his team that She-Hulk needs the de-hulking machine so that she can be human again. Guess to feel more comfortable as a human.

"Yeah, it's the only way to save them," Jen said as she stands at the center of the machine. "The people would want someone that looks like them and it causes less worry to them."

"Whatever you said, Ms. Lawyer," Red stated as he and other agents work on it. "Ready when you're Shulk."

She inhales then exhale in nervously ready to be human again until her gamma energy come back. But all got to remember is that this is for them. For Lyra and Michael. "Fire it up, Hotshot!"

He smirked then shouted as he pushes the red button, "Fire in the hole!"

Once when the laser hit she started to groan in pain as she can feel all that make her She-Hulk being take away from her. The first thing that going was her height going to an avenge hight woman which cause her clothes to look bigger, her emerald skin started to back into it original white and as for her becoming blonde. She panted then looked at her hands and couldn't believe that back as Jennifer Walters. When she has gotten up she can see all the males stared at her half-nakedness.

She quickly tried to cover herself, "Do you mind? I'm naked here you pervert!" A blondie head agent came to her rescue bypassing her a towel and a business suit. "Thanks," she said as she quickly left.

 **Red Hulk:**

 **"Hey, not our fault that Shulk's ladies part was stopping us! Don't tell her I said that you puny humans!"**

 **The United Nations**

 **Manhattan, New York City**

The now suit up defense attorney Jennifer Walters ready to defend her clients- her little cousins. After coming from Drenkov's Lab to make her human again was painful getting all of her gamma energy suppress but this for her little cousins. As she, Red, and A-Bomb enter the build there can see the Nova Corp Prime Irani Rael watching other leaders fill the room.

Jen walked toward her and smiled, "Prime Rael it's nice to see again."

The Nova Prime smiled back and nodded, "I wish I can say the something, my dear. I'm sorry that this had to happen to your cousin."

"Yeah, my cousins when though so much."

"So the rumors are true, huh? The Queen of Utopia and King of Sakaar are really children of the Incredible Hulk?"

"Yes."

"So many children from heroes are appearing it getting impressive. Did you know that I even had met with both of them after they rule their planets?"

"Seriously?" A-Bomb asked.

"Yes, for resources and support to change those peoples. I even remember the young King Skaar asking for advice about how to be a great leader."

But before Jen can ask for more inform Nova Prime's assistant come to her boss side and whispered, "Prime Rael there are ready for you."

Rael nodded, "Thank you. I will be chair shortly. I'm sorry Ms. Walters but this conversation will have to wait."

As she left them, Jen groaned in frustration, "Damn it! There goes a possible witness leaving us."

"No need defense attorney Jenny!" Rick smiled trying to cheer her up. "You do remember that we have a lot of videos to help them."

"Yeah, girly so stop your whining!" Red in his only tried to cheer her up as well while petting her head. "So soldier up, Walters!"

 **Jennifer Walters: (smile with a light blush showing)**

 **"Wow that the 'nicest' thing that Red ever said to me. That's sweet for a big red jerk."**

"Will all be seated to the case of the children of Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Incredible Hulk," the head councilwoman Hawley order causing everyone to sit. "Now will oldest child Lyra Banner can to the center of the room with her escort please."

Minutes pass with no one coming in until- Boom! The door busted open showing a beaten soldier. The leader started to look worried and scary while other started to shout orders in their native tongue as he walking toward the shock Agents of S.M.A.S.H.

Talbot quickly reaches toward his injured soldier and loud, "Private what the Hell happen?! Where the girl?!"

He groaned as in pain as he passed a disk to A-Bomb and said, "She said to play it for the world." He then passed out on the floor.

Jen, Rick, and Red looked at the disk then started to play.

 **~Footage Begin~**

There in the chair was Lyra but as Savage She-Hulk smirking with her triton in her left hand. "Do you humans think that I would let the Army take me away so willingly? To lock me away like an animal! No, I'll not go through that again!" Then she started to look sad, "But I'm sorry my new family for doing this. You all did so much in just a short time for me. Daddy when you see this be ready for your next fight against the true Savage Hulk. Cause he will come very soon. Savage She-Hulk out.

 **~Footage End~**


	8. War is Near pt3

**Bruce Banner: (sighed in tiredly)**

 **"The United Nation of the world had taken my daughter Lyra away. Fearing that she as the daughter of Hulk and mine as well would be a threat to the world. But lucky I had Jen and the others go to defend her while I continue the search for my youngest son, Michael. Thought the recording Lyra give me which only show me what I need to be cautious for against Michael. Just hope I can find him before the UN or the Leader get him."**

 **~Video Footage Planet Sakaar~**

Skaar sighed sadly as he looked down at the graves of Captain Lavin Skee, other members of the Warbound, and the citizens of An-Sara. It has been six months since he, Hiroim, Elloe, Krog, Miek, and the Warbound won against the Red King, his army, and his Deathheads. After he defaced that bloody tyrant the people of Sakaar bow to him and acknowledge him as the new king now. From there he and the Warbound lead the people to a better path. Skaar even gets his teacher's roles in the kingdom: Hiroim becomes the High Priest of Sakaar. Lady Elloe had become his General of the army. Korg was their Intelligence Chief so that the planet can have better use and understand of technology. And even Miek become his Natural Resource that handler the land of the planet. He had given other members roles as well like-

"Little King, are you alright?" A voice asked in a heavy breath.

The new king didn't need to use his higher sense of smell to know that was just No-name, the Brood Queen, and Miek's mate. She and the rest of her race was a big effort in the war. Plus the Brood Queen was a friendly creature that loves caring for children. Making her a perfect choice as an instructor for the little children of all races. He even trusts her with his big secret since she is also Miek's mate.

He smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, No-name. Why are you here?"

 **No-name**

 **Queen of the Brood & Miek's Mate**

"Lady Elloe ssssssent me. You know that you sssuppose to meet the newcomers!"

Skaar sighed in tired. If there one thing he hated after he becomes the King was that now newcomers come to planet Sakaar for a lot of reasons. Don't get him wrong he like meeting new and strong people like the Nova Corp, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and other planets that wanna to help them in the name of peace. However the bad is when other planets trying to threaten him to join them like the Kree and Skrull. But the worse of the worse was when kings that had daughters try to ask him to marry them. Yuck! He is a warrior now not a loverboy! Plus girls are wired and too girly for him. That can wait.

Skaar sighed again but slowly started to smile. _'Maybe this newcomer might have something cool with him!'_ He cleared his throat so that it can go back to his warrior's voice. "Okay, No-name! Let's go!"

The Brood Queen nodded then carry her little king and flew back to the palace.

 **~The Palace~**

Skaar and No-name land on the palace's balcony and the main hall where stand Hiroim with his eyes closed and arms folded leaning against the wall. Which cause Skaar to know that his High Priest was mad and waiting on him. The young king quietly climbs on to the wall and started climbing on the ceil to pass the Shadow Priest. But that was important to do against a Shadow Person.

"You're late, Skaar," Hiroim stated with his eyes still close.

Skaar sighed then landed in front of his teacher, "I'm sorry, Hiroim. I lose track of time."

"May I ask why, my student?"

"I was visiting the Grave of An-Sara again."

Hiroim finally opened his eyes with sad and understatement. Unlike his other teachers, the young hero was closer with Captain Skee. The Captain of the Resistance believes in the boy when no one didn't want to. Lavin Skee shows him so much care and pride onto the boy then other would on this planet. It hurt the High Priest seeing his student still in pain. But if you want to move on you must let go of the past. "I understand your pain, Skaar. But as King of Sakaar, you must be an example for the people. Let the past go and live on for them."

"I know, I know. Who are we meeting again?"

But before he can reply another one of his mentor's appearance by the Shadow Priest side. "We're meeting a man from Earth, kid," Korg replied.

"Really?" He remembers Captain Lavin's last words telling him that he was really from other planet known as Earth in other galaxies. He really, really wanna to go to Earth and find out who he is. Where he come from? And if he does have a family out there? "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

"Patience kid!" The Internal Chief shouted. "You can't go rushing into there."

"But why?"

"There is an evil presence circling around the newcomer," Hiroim replied.

Skaar's eyes widen in shock then slowly nod with a glare while Bruce growled in angry. He has a feeling that this is where his son meets that little rat for the first time. He was still beyond angry that those madmen would use his children against him, their family, and the people of Earth! Trying to make them into monsters.

As Skaar and his mentors walked to the throne room where they see a big-headed green man with two guards of his own at the center with him. But Bruce knows who those two was Annihilus and Blastaar. The royal guards standing in the post, Elloe, Miek, and Primus Vand in their seats. That surprised Bruce cause this was the same Primus Vand that was the announcer for the Gladiators Games. Skaar and Warbound decided that they can use this talker as their Internal Affairs. Even with a lot of deals that Vand manages to get for the people of Sakaar the Warbound still didn't trust him and forbid the young king to tell that man his secret.

"My King," everyone except the green man and his guards greeted with a bow and smile.

"Good morning everyone," Skaar smiled with a wave then sat in at his chair as well as the other sat in their seats. Skaar looked down at these newcomers that have evil in their eyes, but acts like he didn't know it and play dumb. "Hello, I am Skaar, the King of Sakaar. Who am I welcoming on our planet and why?"

The green man bow, "Well, thank you for the welcoming on your planet, King Skaar. I'm the Leader of planet Earth. These are my trusty guards Annihilus and Blastaar. And we're here asking for your help."

"My help? For what, Leader?"

"Monsters are raging on my planet! Destroying and hurting innocent people."

Skaar started growling. Thinking about those poor innocent people being hurt and killed by those monsters. If his homeworld was in danger then maybe that why his family sends him to Sakaar? Was Earth really that bad?

"Who is treating your people, Leader?"

"Men and women that dare to call themselves heroes. Look, King Skaar," he pulls out a camera and started a video of every hero on Earth at their worse moment. The video everyone that the scientist knows- the Avengers, the X-Men, the Defenders, the Inhuman, the Fantastic Four, the Howling Commandos, and the Guardians of the Galaxy! Just showing the bad and the awful things that ever heroes had done in the past.

 **Bruce Banner: (growled in frustration as his eyes growing green)**

 **"That little rat planned this! It's beyond worse to show this child that was forced to be a hero to save these people. But that little weasel is playing my son to show that we were the bad guys! Aaahh!"**

 **(The scientist punched the camera caused it to broke as it lands on the floor.)**

Skaar's eyes widen in shock as he sees the fear and pain in the eyes of the human. His people. It was happening all over again on his home planet! Is this why his family sends him to planet Sakaar? Was Earth really that bad that their send him to this hell of a planet? The young King close his eyes so that he can be with his thoughts.

Sensing their student's distress, the teachers step in to speak with the Leader. Elloe was the first to speak, "It took us six months to rebuild this planet after winning against the tyranny we call the Red King. But now you're asking us to go back to war again?! Unacceptable!"

Hiroim sighed and nodded, "General Kaifi is right. We are still low on soldiers that gave their lives for the freedom of this planet. The people are trying to live a somewhat normal life."

"I understand, but all I'm asking for the King to come with me to end this war."

"No!" Meik shouted as he stands up. "Meik would not let you take our King and friend!"

"Yessss!" No-Name agreed with her mate. "You would not take our King!"

Everyone knows that the Native and the Brood was famous for their ability of hight sense. However, unlike other Native and Brood, it's King and Queen was able to tell when someone is lying. Whatever this newcomer is saying was angry the council members of the King.

"Whoa calm down bugs," Krog pleased. Then turn his attention back on the newcomer. "Why just the King? Yes, he is the strongest warrior on Sakaar but one man can't defeat an army like that."

"Indeed, your King is the strongest cause he is a Hulk," Leader explained then started to smirk. "Plus I know who Skaar really is and would hate to tell the secret to the people."

The founders of the Warbound's eyes widen in fear. How did this newcomer know about their student's secret?! Had the Silver Savage told this man? This enraged the General of Sakaar causing her to jump up from her seat and shouted, "How dare you threaten our King! Guards arrest him now!"

Annihilus and Blastaar started to power up as the guards were coming to them with their weapons. Ready to defeat their King/savior from this man. But then-

"That's enough," the young king of Sakaar said calmly that it almost scared everyone. Skaar opened his eyes wondering who really was this newcomer. Hiroim said there an evilness around him. Miek and No-Name are agitated. The King of Sakaar needs to speak to the Leader of Earth alone. "May everyone please leave so that the Leader and I can speak alone."

Skaar's council members looked shocked that he wanted them to leave. Yet they respect his wishes and leave the throne room with everyone including. Once as everyone left Leader smiled in victory as he finally got the King of the Sakaar alone. Now he just has to win the brat over with his lies. It's still surprised him that the fruit loop knows as Dr. Igor Drenkov make not one but two clones of their arch-enemy the Incredible Hulk. He was lucky to get the boy while Drenkov got the girl on another planet. Who knows that this madman was brilliant and evil like him! However, knowing the big green fool would see those dangerous abominations as his children would be a bittersweet and easy win for him. But he still needs to win the brat over.

"You know you look just like your father, Skaar."

Skaar's eyes widen cause this is the first time anyone said anything about his father. Sure the little man may be lying right now but it kind of great knowing where he got his looks from. "Did I also get my power from him?"

"Well no, child. That power was forced upon you and other children by the Hulk and his supporters."

Skaar growled in rage. So this 'gift' was forced upon him and others innocent kids! This monster that dares to call himself a hero! Hulk is as worse as the Axeman. Rage started to burn inside of him but he needs to keep a clear face. "How did you know I was on Sakaar?"

"A friend of mine help find you. And in rescue, I can help you in return, my boy. I know where your family lives."

Skaar stared at Leader right in his eyes. If he helps the Leader get control of Earth maybe just maybe he would know where his family is living. This is what Captain Lavin's last order for him. To find his family and live a life with same normal that's doesn't include death. The young King inhale then exhale and asked, "Would you really show me where my family is at, Leader? If I help you take back Earth?"

Leader smirked in victory feeling that he had won the brat over. Revenge will be coming so soon he can taste it! "Of course. You've my word, King Skaar."

"Good. I'd be ready in a week just need to inform the council about my mission."

"Or if you let me I can take your place as the King of Sakaar until you return."

Both father and son looked at this rat as if he had grown an extra head. Bruce started to get worried now that if his son would give Leader a planet of warriors to command. This is bad and will have to inform Fury after this disk! However, his son surprised him by doing this.

Skaar smiled, "Thank you. I hope my people would the same respect to you as to me. Can you get my council members before leaving."

"Of course. See you in a week, my boy."

"See you later."

As the gamma villain left and Skaar's council members enter the throne room with a lot of emotions on there face. Yet still, Skaar has a smile on his face. This worry the new father seeing his youngest child smiling like that. That Hulk smile. Even when Lyra was Savage She-Hulk that smile shows the joy of destroying things or worse people. Something is about to go down.

"Skaar!" His council members shouted in worry. Causing the young Hulk to stop smiling and start looking apologize for worrying his teachers.

"Sorry, guys if I worry you all. I just wanted to speak to Leader alone."

"Never mind about that kid!" Elloe snapped. "Is what Miek told us truth?!"

"I know you were there listening, Miek. Did you forget you teach me how to track people?"

Miek nodded with a bow, "Forgive Miek. Miek sorry."

"There no need to apologize. It seems he already trust me."

Hiroim nodded, "Yes, it has seemed he does but would you need us to assist you on your mission toward Earth?"

"No," he replied as he got up from his throne and walked to the balcony with his members. Watching all of the people being happy for once in their life. "While I'm letting him rule Sakaar I would need you all to watch him. He may trust me but I don't trust him."

"But my King, if you don't trust him then why go to Earth to fight those heroes?" Vand asked.

Skaar didn't reply yet just stare at the people and asking himself questions. Is he really going to Earth for the truth? Or to help the people of Earth? This is so different he started to wish he can Captain Lavin to guide him. However, he can hear his teacher telling him what he could do. "I am going cause people of Earth are in danger and need my help. Even if my past is where the people come first. Captian Lavin teach me that himself."

That statement alone caused his teachers and even Bruce to smile in amaze. Watching these videos really surprised the new father.

"Yeah, that Imperial teach you well, kid," Korg scoffed as he punched Skaar's shoulder. "So when are you leaving us?"

"In seven days."

"Ssssseven days!" No-Name repeated in a shocked tone. "That's too ssssoon!"

Elloe nodded, "I agree. That rat little wants you badly and we can't even be by your side. If he would betray you."

"That why I want you guys here protecting the people if I do die," Skaar stated. He promises from the graves of An-Sara that the innocent shall not be involved.

"Don't be in a rush to meet the Divine Creator yet, Skaar," Hiroim warmed. "As your teacher and High Priest, it's my duty to make so you're safe on your mission to Earth. In six months the Warbound shall come to that planet and assist you."

"Regardless what our 'new' king would say," Elloe added.

Skaar nodded, "Okay. I promise I stay in communication."

"And safe as well, kid," Korg reminded. "Now come to the Lab so we can put a tracker on you."

Bruce stopped the video as it falls out of his hand with his heart too. This just become a threat level 5: Invasion. No hero like the threat levels warming especially Level 5 cause Bruce knew that every hero that on Earth would attend to the battle even if it not their fight. And if this is the truth than the Warbound are coming! Fury needs to know now before they come down and start destroying everything and everyone to find their true king. The scientist saw how the Warbound fight and they fight like they have nothing to lo-

Bruce Banner:

"Oh no! This why Lyra left all of these disks for me! She knows that the Warbound would be coming for Michael in six months and wanted me to know as well. Damn it! I need to make a phone call."

Bruce dashed to the communication station and speed dial S.H.I.E.L.D's number. After a minute or two passed by the Leader of S.H.I.E.L.D with his assistant by his side.

Fury looked surprised to see the top scientist calling him when he was about to call him. "Dr. Banner! I am glad you've called us! We were about to inform you that-"

"Fury that can wait!" Bruce interrupted. "I just got finish watching one disk and it shows that my son's old team, the Warbound are coming here!"

"What?! Agent Hill direct me a line to Commander Abigail Brand of S.W.O.R.D now!"

"Yes, sir!" She started to call them.

 **Bruce Banner:**

 **"S.W.O.R.D which stand for Sentient World Observation and Response Department. Their handle counterterrorism and is an intelligence agency in the universe. Think of them as our eyes in the galaxies on the Moonbase with the Uatu, the Watcher."**

A minute passed but finally, a green-haired woman with a black sunglasses and also wore a green S.H.I.E.L.D's uniform with a sword symbol on her right shoulder appear on the screen.

 **Commander Abigail Brand**

 **The leader of S.W.O.R.D.**

"Ah hello there Nick!" She greeted way to happy with a smile. "What do I own the pleasure of hearing from you today?"

Those sentences alone was a huge red flag for him. Every since he meets that emotionless woman she would never smile at anyone. Wearing black sunglasses? She would wear them when her favorite green sunglasses are broken after a huge fight. And where are the agents and the Watcher? Usually, the Watcher would be by her side and he should be seeing agents moving around doing work. Something is going wrong there and he needs to play it smart for everyone safety.

"Oh, nothing. Just needed to know how much supplies do you and your team need? The usual?"

"The usual order a whole shipload, sir."

"Very well, Commander Brand. Your supplies would be there very short by Agent Carol."

"Understood, Nick. Brand out."

As both disconnected from each other, Fury looked at his second and an order, "Hill send in Captain Marvel or whoever can save S.W.O.R.D now!"

"Yes, sir!" She runs off to call someone for help.

"Damn it!" Bruce shouted in frustration as he slams his bruise fist onto the table. He was too later and now Michael's teachers/army are here for his son. How can this day get worse him?!

Fury sighed tiredly as he rubbed his forehead. Ever since the discovery of Skaar, the Savage Hulk being the clone/son of the Incredible Hulk had become a problem. Along having another clone called the Savage She-Hulk that is on the run from the United Nations. Now he and others heroes have to worry about aliens coming down to Earth. This hadn't been his week and now he must break the news to this new struggling father. This man had been to thought so much since the creation of the Hulk. All those years of being a monster and hero than finally able to have a children 'thanks' to an enemy.

"Bruce," the scientist looked up in question as the director.

"What? What is it, Fury?"

"Lyra attacked her escort and left before the trail can begin."

Bruce's eyes popped out of his skull once hearing that his daughter is now missing! How the Hell that happens?! That good for nothing called a soldier was supposed to have her escort to the United Nation for her case. Why would she leave now? Was it because of Warbound are here? Or she wanted to be more useful as Savage She-Hulk? But ever way two of his children are out there.

"Did she said anything before she left, Nick?"

"Just that the true Savage Hulk would be coming very soon."

"Hm, thanks," was all the man can be said before hanging up and start groaning in pain.

 **Bruce Banner:**

 **"The true Savage Hulk would be coming very soon? Yeah, I guess that a warming for I'll have to fight Michael soon and it would be the true one. No more pretend this time. This would be another fight that myself nor Hulk would want but need to stop him. Before he and his army come for... Well for me. Hulk out."**

As Bruce was about to turn the camera off the computer started to beeps. Bruce went to the computer and see that it was a fan sending a review which wasn't surprised to him. Ever since the disappeared then the truth about his children, the people of Earth and maybe from other planets in the universe as well just started to leave a lot of reviews. Sometimes it good sincere reviews like **'I feel so sorry for you'** or **'No man nor no monster should have to fight his children. Now I see true evil in man'**. While the bad hurtful reviews are like **'These are not children anymore. There are monsters.'** or **'You can't let them stay around humanity if all there was produced for death. Your death! Get out before that happened, man!'** Those reviews are what motivated him to find his child- well his children since Lyra is missing now.

"Let's see what this fan left," he groaned ready for another sincere or hurtful review. This review was from an anonymous reviewer no surprise but what really surprised him was that this review has a video attached to it. No fans have ever done this before and he didn't like this.

Cause this review said, "Here and good luck."

Bruce stared at the anonymous reviewer message in doubt but started the video away and couldn't believe what he is seeing right now. No way! What is going on here?! Why is he with her of all people on Earth?!

* * *

 **A/N: Well here it is everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter on this famous day/my birthday! Until next time, readers cause we're almost at the end!**


End file.
